Read My Heart Not My Mind
by PsychopathicAngel2
Summary: Erik, or Cobra as he prefers, can read minds, while Lucy Heartfilia Can read aura's or peoples emotions. They meet and begin to fall for each other but will there pasts, and futures, allow them happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**So I actually dreamt of the concept of this story, but only when I woke and thought about it I found I could relate it to FairyTail! So here we go with chapter one of 'Read my heart, not my mind' Yay~!**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

 _A young, 6-year-old, Lucy Heartfillia laid in her bed, curled into a ball under the covers, with only the top of her blond head was visible . Soft sobs were heard coming from her as she was quietly crying. Just earlier that day she had to attend a funeral, her mother's funeral. She didn't want to disturb her father, whom she knew was also mourning in his room above her, so she tried to stop the tears._

 _She poked her head out of her covers and looked at the clock on her bedside table, seeing it read 12:00 AM and sniffled. She then felt a small sting within her head that caused her to gasp in pain. It was gone as soon as it hit, and she brought her hand up to her forehead where she felt it at. Suddenly it hit again but stronger, causing her to cry out as she clutched her head. It once again went away and she looked forward and saw her vision begin to blur. She tried to focus her eyes but they began to close and she lost the battle falling into unconsciousness._

 _She awoke with a start and looked at the clock seeing it read 11:00 AM and slowly climbed out of bed. She walked over to her door and opened it before stepping out into the hall. She noticed the servants were bustling about but something was wrong with them. She looked closer and saw different colors erupting from around their forms. One of the servants, a young man, met her eye and gave her a smile. She let out a scream of fear and shut her door quickly, startling the poor boy. He knocked on the door asking if she was okay but she shouted at him to go away._

 _"D-Don't worry Lucy-sama, I'll go get your father!" He hollered, and he turned and ran off toward her father's office. Lucy curled her arms around her legs and rested her head on them. She heard a knock on the door followed by her father's voice._

 _"Lucy? What is the matter?" He asked. She reached up and unlocked the door letting him in, but closing it quickly. She looked up at him and gasped as she saw Brown and yellow around him._

 _"N-No! Father what is h-happening!? Everyone is being eaten by colors ! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN DAD!?" She cried out._

 _"…Colors?" He asked them let out a gasp. "Lucy… so you do have it…"_

 _"*Sniff* Have w-what?" She asked through tears._

 _"Lucy, your mother had a unique ability, remember how she could always find out what you were feeling?" Lucy nodded as she sniffed, "Well she was able to see the aura's, or colors as you call them, around people and using those could tell what they were feeling. Now, since she isn't here to tell you what each color means I will tell you what she told me they mean. Red is anger, Orange is relief, Yellow is worried, Green is happiness, Blue is Nervousness, Purple is fear, Indigo is confusion, and Brown is sadness."_

 _''So that means I'm… okay?" She asked with hopeful eyes._

 _'Lucy! Were you not listening to me! You have an ability that others do not have, and aren't supposed to have! You are far too different from others! You must not tell a soul about this power you have! Only you and I will know! We cannot have you disgrace the family name child!" He shouted as he shook her._

 _"I-Im sorry father…" she sobbed out._

 _"Now get ready for your day, I expect you downstairs in 10 minutes!" he said as he left her room. She sat on the floor and began to cry._

 _'Im a freak now…' She thought as she cried harder._

17-year-old Erik let out a sigh as he plopped down on his new bed. He looked around his new room and took in all the details. It was a decent sized room, with a full sized bed leaned up against the center of the back wall and a wooden end table with a snake skinned lamp, a picture of him and a girl with purple hair in a purple snake skinned frame, and a black alarm clock. On the far left wall was a desk placed under a window, with his laptop and different office supplies on it, given to him by t=his new 'family'. Next to that was a bookshelf that was full of different books, both fiction and non-fiction that was also given to him. on the other side was a wooden dresser with 5 drawers, and a cage holding his pet snake on top of it. His closet was a decent size and was full of his shirts and different boxes he had yet to unpack. ON the wall in front of him was a big TV with his X-box hooked up to it, and a Shelf next to that with DVDs on it also given to him by his new 'family'. The walls were a dark red, and the bedding on his bed were purple, which was his favorite color. He let out a sigh as he heard his new foster parents talking in the other room.

"What are we suppose to do with him? you know we can't keep taking care of these children!" Said his foster mom. She was a woman with long brown hair kept in a bun, and had brown glasses over her brown eyes. She worked as a librarian and hated a lot of things.

"But dear, think about how much he suffered at his past home, what that man did to that kid is cruel and undeserving. He needs a place t call his own, and not in an orphanage!" Said his foster father. He was a man with short black hair and brown eyes. He worked as a police man and couldn't turn his back on people in need.

"Well that's not our problem, seriously. Who the hell even lets a single man with multiple personality disorder adopt kids!"

"Well it's too late honey, it's already been decided."

"…Okay fine… this is the last kid though got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" He said. Erik shook his head with a snort and turned over in his bed. He let out a grunt as he began to hear the thoughts of his foster parents, and decided to put in ear buds to drown out the noise.

Erik has a strange ability that has gotten him into trouble over the years within the system, for some reason he can read the minds of everyone around him. Because of this ability, he has been through 10 different homes within the 10 years he was in the system. His longest record was a year and a half, and the shortest was his previous one, a week. The year and a half was not his fault because the couple split up and having him within the home caused issues so he had to leave them. That was the one home he actually cried over leaving, the rest not so much because they didn't show him the care that family did. Instead they shunned him when they found out about his ability.

A knock at the door brouhgt him back to reality and he got up and answered the door to see his foster father standing there. He stepped aside and let him in, while his thoughts flew into his head.

 **'This poor kid, I hope he likes it here. Oh look at that, it's a snake! Wow didn't know he had one, I hope Lumi won't mind. Oh well she can't say anything, I will fight her for this kid. Now then time for business, I hope he doesn't mind going to school…'**

"Hello Erik," Said the man.

"... I prefer the name Cobra…" He responded. **'Oh okay, great way to start a first impression Dron, get it together! This was in his files damnit!'** Erik forced himself not to chuckle at that. 'don't trust my file, something's aren't in there that should be,' He thought to himself

"Right, well Cobra, I wanted to talk to you about a few things, is that alright?" He asked. Erik shrugged in response and sat on his bed. "…Okay… so first some rules. I know you're a teenager so you will need some freedom and may even rebel, so I'll keep it simple alright? First rule, always check in with us. You can go wherever you want, whenever you want, but just let us know who you will be with, and where you are going. Sound fair?" Erik nodded in response, relieved this family wouldn't try to keep him on lockdown, yet.

"Second, you will be in charge of your own chores around the house, like cleaning your room, doing your own laundry, and paying for anything with your own money. Also we will each rotate with doing dishes each night okay?" Again Erik nodded.

"And lastly, If you ever need to talk to me about anything, no matter what it is, feel free to come talk to me okay? Im here for you Cobra, whenever you need me," He said with a small smile. Erik looked at him for a second before shrugging. "Okay, well I guess that's it then, oh wait! I went ahead and enrolled you in school already, your first day will be tomorrow, so make sure you get to sleep tonight." With that the door closed and Erik let out a sigh.

"Talk to you about anything huh? Yeah right… they all say that at first… but once you know of my weirdness, you won't want to put up with me anymore…" Muttered Erik as he made sure he had his I-pod and headphones by his Black and purple checkered book bag, and laid down on his new bed and grabbed the picture of his end table. He looked at it with a small smile, before putting it back and falling asleep.

 **There we go guys! Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you guys next update, and leave a review telling me what you think so far. Also, how messed up should I make his old home be? Really messed up, with lots of angst and heartache, or just normal messed up with slightly less angst and heartbreak? Also do you want me to refer to him as Cobra, since that's what the other characters will call him? Or stick with Erik? be honest now~! PsychopathicXAngel out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY! It has been awhile since I updated, I was going to try to do it weekly but of course work had to load me up with hours when I wasn't expecting it. Anyway thank you so much for the support I've gotten! I was so surprised at how many follows and favorites I got, not even 48 hours after the first chapter, and then 2 reviews! I appreciate it a lot guys! Im so glad you liked my story! Here is the next chapter for you guys~!**

 **Chapter 2: The first meeting**

Erik let out a sigh of frustration as he stood at the bus stop. Already he could hear the questions from the other kids, loud and clear.

 **'Whoa who is he?' 'Is he anti-social or something?' 'Hm he's pretty cute, wonder if he has a girlfriend already?'**

Erik resisted the urge to slam his head into the pole multiple times at the last one. It's not that he wasn't interested in girls, hell with his ability he could get any girl he wanted. But that was his problem, he didn't want a 'fling', he wanted and actual relationship! And in order to do that, he would have to tell them about his power eventually and he could not do that.

He pulled out his I-pod and put on his Skull Beats headphones, and cranked the volume up to drone out there voices. The sounds of Family Force 5 filled his ears and he smiled softly. Music was able to help dull out the thoughts, so he loved to have some on him at all times. Shortly afterwards, the bus pulled up and he got on and went for one of the middle seats, and slumped up against the window. The bus began to move and he looked out the window at the passing neighborhoods.

He was interrupted when a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a guy with pink hair looking at him. He gave the guy a glare, hoping to scare him away but instead the guy just smiled at him. With a sigh, he took off his headphone's and put them around his neck.

"Hey man, you must be new here huh?" Said the guy, "My name is Natsu Dragneel, what's your name?" Cobra didn't answer and just continued glaring at him. "Hey man, come on! Weren't you taught any manners? It's rude to not respond when someone introduces themselves to you!" He said with a slight frown.

"I don't care," Responded Erik. **'What? That's not nice! Damn moody bastard! ast thing we need is another one of those! hm? I smell food, where's it coming from? Ah no you idiot, focus! Now he's staring at me like I'm a weirdo! Oh crap!'** Just as Natsu thought that last thought he was yanked down into his seat.

"God Natsu, leave the guy alone! He's probably nervous with it being his first day!" Said a girl with short white hair. **'Stupid idiot, making things worse for the new guy…'**

"B-But Lisanna! I want to make a new friend!" Cried Natsu.

"Well he doesn't so leave him alone," She responded, causing Natsu to sit back down with a pout. She looked back at me and he gave her a nod of thanks which she returned with a reassuring smile. he put my headphones back on and went back to looking out the window.

They pulled up at the school and Erik got up and got off without once removing his headphones. As he was walking, he felt something hit him from behind, right as he was about to change the song, knocking his I-pod out of his hands and onto the concrete. His eyes widened in horror as he heard a crack and his I-pod bounced once before falling on its screen.

He stared in shock before turning to see Natsu and a guy with dark black hair, both staring at him in shock as well. Erik clenched his face and gave them the most murderous glare he could, causing both of them to take a step back. He scoffed at them as he took his headphones off and let them rest around his neck and inspecting his I-pod. He clicked the turn on button, and nothing happened. He noticed the screen was cracked and felt his blood boil.

"H-Hey man I'm so sorry I-" Started the other guy.

"Shut the fuck up," Erik growled out before he turned around and landed a punch to the black haired guys face. Already he heard the thoughts of others flow into his mind.

"Hey! HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" demanded a girl with long red hair. "Gray are you okay?"

Erik rolled his eyes and walked into the entranced of the school, ignoring everything, except one thought that stood out.

 **'Holy-! That's dark red, I haven't seen anyone as pissed as he is right now! Natsu and Gray are idiots! They deserve to feel depressed! How could they do that to someone!'**

'Dark red…? Is she talking about my hair? What does that have to do with my mood?' Thought Erik as he turned and saw the source of that thought. It was a girl with light blond hair, with the top part of her hair pulled into a side ponytail. She wore a blue mini-skirt and had on a black tank-top with a blue flower on it, and a plain black jacket. On her feet were black knee high boots, but what caught his attention the most is her eyes. They were a beautiful brown, and held all kinds of emotions inside them.

 **'Ah he's looking at me**! **…Wow his eyes are really interesting and gorgeous! he is…confused now? I wonder why? Oh shoot! I almost forgot again! I got to get help from Levy on the paper due!'** She thought as she turned to find her friend.

'huh? How can she tell my mood? What is going on?' Thought Erik. He shook his head and made his way towards the front office to get his schedule.

Lucy let out a tired sigh as she entered the building. She stayed up after watching television and didn't finish the paper she was assigned, and she was hoping her friend Levy could help her out. Just as she entered she heard Natsu and Gray fighting while exciting the bus, so she decided to stand in the doorway and wait for them.

She turned around and saw a guy she didn't recognize walk off the bus. He had spiky short maroon colored hair and slightly pointed eyes. He wore some dark blue jeans, and a black T-shirt with a purple guitar on it that was snug on him, showing he was buff, but not over buff. On his feet were black combat boots and he had on some purple over the ear headphones and was fiddling with his I-pod, which didn't have a case.

She gasped as Gray shoved Natsu into the guy, knocking his I-pod out of his hands. She watched as the color of his aura changed to purple and red as he watched it crash to the concrete. Looking closer she saw some brown inside, making him scared, angry and sad all at the same time.

He spun around and apparently gave them a scary look cause both Natsu and gray became terrified. She didn't hear what the guy said but it was followed with him punching Gray in the face, knocking him down on the ground. Before more damage could be done, One of her scary friends Erza, Stepped in. The guy rolled his eyes and turned away, seeming to ignore everyone, but Lucy gasped at his aura.

'Holy-! that's dark red, I haven't seen anyone as pissed as he is right now! Natsu and Gray are idiots! They deserve to feel depressed! How could they do that to someone!' She thought. She saw him turn toward her and she flinched slightly, but saw a hint of indigo, confusion, mixed in with the red, which was slightly less dark. when she looked closer she noticed his eyes were a deep shade of Purple.

'Ah he's looking at me! …Wow his eyes are really interesting and gorgeous! he is…confused now? I wonder why? Oh shoot! I almost forgot again! I got to get help from Levy on the paper due!' She thought as she turned and went to find her friend, hoping to be saved in time. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the guy shake his head slightly and walk into the school.

'Hm… he seems interesting…' she thought to herself as she located her blue haired friend.

 **I know its not technically a meeting, but they did make eye contact so it counts! Anyway leave a review telling me what you think and don't be afraid to, politely, point out any grammar errors! Till next time~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm so happy you guys like this story! So may Favorites and follows… OH MY GOSH! I was surprised when I saw there were more CoLu Fanfics then CoKin ones! O.o Anyway here is chapter 3, and just for you guys I made it long! Enjoy~!**

 **Chapter 3: School**

Erik let out a quiet groan as he entered his first period class and saw Natsu and that other boy, Gray, sitting in the middle. Natsu looked over and caught his eye, and Erik tried to glare back but it was not effective, for Natsu stood up and walked over.

"Hey, your that one guy! Listen I am so sorry about your I-pod! That was so un-cool of me!" he cried out as he bowed his head, surprising Erik.

"Yeah, I'm sorry as well man, It was all my fault, I pushed this flamebrain into you," Said Gray with a bow as well, but standing farther away. **'This guy has one hell of a punch, that hurt! Don't want to get on his bad side again, he looked pissed!'**

"Whatever," Said Erik as he sat down. 'I hope I scared him so bad he leaves me alone'.

"So, my name is Gray Fullbuster, you must be new, what's your name?" Asked Gray as he extended his hand for a handshake. Erik looked at his hand and back up at his face before sighing. 'Or not'.

"Cobra," He replied. Gray lowed his hand after he realized he wasn't going to get a handshake. **'Hm, he actually gave me his name? Well Nickname, but still. He seems really… different form the usual new kids. He doesn't look nervous, nor is he trying to fit in. He seems to like being alone.'**

Erik turned away and walked to the back left corner, right in front of a window. As he put his bag on the floor the teacher walked in and class began.

XXXXBreakXXXX

The bell rang signaling the end of fourth period, Erik stood up and dashed out of the door before Natsu could stop him with the questions he knew he wanted to ask him. Looking at his schedule he saw it was gym and he began his trek to the gym. When he entered he looked around and saw he was the third person to make it. The other two, which were girls, were standing over by the bleachers talking. They looked over at him before turning back towards each other. He didn't even need to read their minds to know they were talking about him.

He walked to over to the bleachers sitting far away from them as he could and focused on his schedule in his hands. If he focused on something, he could drone out the voices but it was still hard for him to do so. He looked up when he heard more people enter the gym and saw that blond girl from earlier walk in with two other girls. One with blue hair, and the other was the long haired girl from earlier, whom tried to distance Gray and Natsu form him. They glanced over and he heard their thoughts.

 **'Oh? That's the guy Natsu and Gray ran into! The new guy! What did they say his name was? Connor? Contro? Co…Co-something?'** Thought the red head.

 **'Oh boy, this class ought to be interesting. I can see it now, Natsu, Gray and him getting into fights. I hope Erza or Laxus will keep them from bothering him. It usually works out well with Erza around, Heehee,'** Thought the blue haired one as an image flown through her head of the red head standing over Natsu and Gray with her foot on their butts. he let out a quiet chuckle.

 **'Hm seems like he isn't angry anymore, instead he seems…amused? Oh Natsu and Gray are here, great. Can't wait to see how this turns out'** Thought the blond, and sure enough Natsu and Gray came strolling through the door, with Lisanna and a girl with blue hair behind them.

XXXXBreakXXXX

"Hey Natsu," Said Lucy with a smile.

"Hey Lucy! So guess what? We just got invited to Cana's party! She said everyone in school is invited! Isn't that great?" He said smiling.

'Great… another party… I don't know, after what happened last time…' Thought Lucy as she remembered last party. Since Cana is known for being 'married' to booze, her party are always loaded with booze. Even though they are only Juniors in high school, doesn't mean anything around here. So last time, one of the girls in AP classes blabbed to Natsu about Lucy's feelings about him.

It was all good cause the result got Natsu to make out with her, but turns out he was a bit too drunk! So the next day after Lucy approached him about it he apologized and told her he thought she was Lisanna. She didn't talk to him for a whole week, and cried for two weeks. 'Whatever, it's not I can even love anyone, especially with how weird I really am…'

Of course, Lisanna and him still haven't confessed their feelings to each other, even though everyone else knows, even the teachers. Speaking of teachers, their teacher interrupted her memories to begin class.

"Okay class, so today, we will have a new student with us! Sir, if you would please come up to the front and introduce yourself?" Said the teacher. I looked over and saw sure enough, the new guy was sitting by himself. He was now sitting straight and I could tell he was not happy with having to introduce himself. He got up and walked towards the front, and seemed to stand at attention, with his hands behind his back. "Now then young man, what's your name and where have you moved here from?"

"You can call me Cobra, and I come from a small town called Nirvana," He said. We all sat there for a second and I saw him give an amused smirk at us before going back to his corner and sitting down. He certainly found something amusing to him. I let out a sigh as the teacher then made us go and change into uniform. I walked into the locker room and walked over to where Lisanna and Juvia were.

"So that was weird, He didn't even give us his real name! I wonder why? What if its embarrassing to him? Or maybe he juts was trying to be funny? Or what if-" Started Lisanna but was cut off by Erza putting her hand over her mouth.

"Breathe before you speak Lisanna! You have been hanging around Natsu for too long!" Said Erza with a laugh as the rest all laughed as well.

"Whoa Levy! Your boobs got bigger! What is your secret?" Cried a girl with short light purple hair, Laki.

"What? Laki! Shut up! What if the guys hear us! Natsu could tell everyone that!" said Levy putting on her gym shirt quickly. She shrugged but thankfully dropped it. Afterwards we were all changed and we walked out to see the boys were waiting, well all except Erik. He walked out last and I could see he was embarrassed and he had a slight blush on his face. He wiped it away and joined us, but first he looked in my direction and once again I saw confusion flicker in his aura.

'What about me confusing him!? I can see I every time he looks at me!' Lucy shook away her thoughts as the teacher decided to make everyone run laps.

XXXXBreakXXXX

After they were done running laps the boys walked into the locker room, most of them out of breath, mainly Natsu and Gray, whom decided to race. Erik entered and after grabbing his cloth, ducked into one of the shower stalls to change. He was definitely in a better mood, of course would have been better if he had his music. Erik loved to run, at all his previous schools, he was on the track team with the fastest time. At least before his last home, where he was homeschooled.

 **'I wonder why he's changing in the stalls? Is he homophobic?'**

 **'Maybe he's hiding something, like drugs?'**

Erik let out a snort as he finished changing and exited the locker rooms. As he was walking he bumped into someone who was running past the entrance, knocking them down. He looked down and saw the blond girl, Lucy, sitting on the ground rubbing her lower back.

"Owie… Oh! Im so sorry!" She said "I was totally not paying attention!"

"It's okay, Im sorry, I should have seen you coming," He replied as he extended his hand to help her up.

 **'Hahaha! What a bimbo! She really should watch-'**

Silence.

Erik's eyes widened as he looked and saw that her hand was still touching his, even though she was standing, and he couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, except hers. He looked up at her and saw her looking at him with her head tilted.

 **'Hm? He's surprised? and confused? and I see a little bit of relief… Why?'**

Erik quickly ripped his hand away and instantly the voices came back. He mumbled a sorry and walked away towards his locker. When he reached it he opened it up and just looked inside it. 'Why? As soon as I touched her, the thoughts disappeared! I didn't think that was possible!' He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and put his books in his locker before shutting it and heading towards the lunch room. 'Could it be… she also has a power? I'll have to watch her thoughts more closely' he thought.

XXXXBreakXXXX

The school day ended and Lucy let out a sigh. All day it seemed Erik avoided her, but she could still pick him up his aura of confusion and slight anger, probably annoyed. She looked around and didn't see her aunt, whom usually picks her up. She pulled out her phone and face palmed when she saw it was on silence with three missed calls and 5 texts. She looked at the texts and found out her aunt was working late so she had to take the bus. She let out a groan as she ran towards the bus hoping to catch it before it left. She made it just as it was about to leave and saw the buss seats were all full, except for two. One next to Erik, the other next to a guy with black hair named Bixlow.

'Uhhhh oh god! I am not sitting with Bixlow! Not after what he did last time!' She thought as she remembered how creepy he was, with sitting to close and basically drooling over her. She looked at Erik and saw he had a slight look of disgust on his face as he looked at Bixlow. She shrugged it off and walked over to him.

"Um… Can I sit here?" She asked giving a small nervous smile. Erik snapped his head up and looked at her for a minute before nodding, and moving his book bag on the floor, making room for her. "Thank you Cobra," She said. He nodded before looking out the window. He discreetly moved his arm to touch hers slightly and he almost sighed in relief at the quietness that followed. He easily tuned out her thoughts and stared at the passing buildings.

 **Edit done!**

 **Leave me a review please and see you next time~!**


	4. HELP!

**Okay guys this is not an update, but I do need some help!**

 **Im trying to upload chapter 4, but it won't let me, and I've emailed support but they won't get back to me, so I turn to you guys. I'm actually posting this using the "Copy and Paste" thing, so sorry for weird formatting (Which I will do for chapter 4 if I cant upload it as a document).**

 **I try to upload it and it says this:**

 **"** The file upload process has failed. Please try again. If the error repeats, please email the file in question to site support.

Error Message: You have uploaded a file ending in **.docx** but this file does not appears to be in the correct format: msword. Please make sure you have the correct file extension for the file."

 **I've tried to save it as other documents but none will work. IM using Word document so if ay of y'all know anything I can do PM me (so I can answer back quickly if I have any questions)?**

 **No matter what I won't give up on this story cause of all the support I've gotten and how much you guys all like it.**

 **So anyway this is all for now, hopefully I can update again really soon :'(**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello so here I am again with some more 'Read my heart not my mind'! So I finally thanks to the reviews I gotten (Which were amusing btw THANK YOU SO MUCH!) that I will stay have them call him Cobra, till he trust them (Thank you for the idea Fro for president!), but I will refer to him as Erik in third person (basically what I've been doing). Also the rating will go up because I'm gonna make his past absolutely horrible, cause I'm so evil! Not a lot in this chapter, but just other chapters. Be ready.**

 **Chapter 4: Home lives**

"I'm home!" Said Lucy as she entered her house after the long bus ride. Even though she wasn't sitting next to him, Bixlow still tried to mess with her, but thankfully Laxus got him off her back.

But the peace only lasted so long before Natsu and Gray began to argue and then Levy's 'Friend' Gajeel butted in making it turn into a fight, which caused all three of them to get written up. Although the whole time, Erik, just watched on, and Lucy saw that he was amused with the situation.

"Hey Lucy, How was school?" Asked my Uncle. Lucy smiled and told him about everything that happened. "Hm So this new boy, Cobra? What kind of name is that?"

''Well he won't tell anyone his real name, only the teachers know but for some reason, even they call him Cobra! And his Aura is especially weird! It's like he's always somewhat annoyed and sad. Except when he runs… then his aura goes clear and I see that he is happy," Said Lucy as she drank some hot tea. "Oh and when he was sitting next to me on the bus, he seemed more relaxed!"

"Hm, well I don't know if this is relevant, but Officer Dron and his wife recently adopted a kid. He is a young man the same age as you. No one knows anything more than that though," He replied while reading the newspaper.

After she was done, Lucy walked up to her room and changed into some pink sweatpants, but kept on her tank top. When she was done, she sat on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She went to hulu and decided to watch some Supernatural for awhile. As it began she found her eyes wondering to the picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of her and her parents.

Shortly after her mother died, Lucy kept her power a secret, at least till she was 14. She had a friend, Karen, and after 5 years of friendship, Lucy decided to tell her. Of course she didn't believe her, so Lucy proved it to her. She swore she wouldn't tell anybody and Lucy was happy, but of course that was a lie.

Next thing Lucy knew a news reporter was asking her questions, which she answered as crazily as she could. Afterwards they interviewed her father and he told them that Lucy and Karen liked to play these "Make believe games", so the secret was saved. Her father then sent her away to live with her aunt and uncle, he didn't even go to say goodbye.

Her Aunt is a full-time nurse, and her Uncle is disabled, so he stays at home, and doesn't have a car. They are the only other family members who know of her secret, so they decided to take her in.

"I wonder… why does father hate me so much? Even before then he was always cold and distant,' She thought to herself. She shook it away and brought her attention back to her computer.

XXXXBreakXXXX

Erik walked inside and saw Lumi was sitting on the couch.

"Hello Erik, how was school?" She asked as she pushed her glasses onto her face.

"It was okay," He replied, "And I would prefer Cobra."

"Well Erik, I happened to hear you got in a sort of fight this morning? You apparently hit a guy while coming off the bus?" She said narrowing her eyes. Erik felt his breath catch as some flashbacks came back.

 _'Now now dear Erik, What did I tell you about fighting? People say that you apparently hit a guy while walking to work? You know I have to punish you now right?'_

Erik's breathing increased as he stumbled back into the door.

"Erik?" Asked Lumi worriedly. "Erik are you okay?"

"N-No… I-I-I-" He said as he pressed his back hard against the door. Lumi stood up slowly and put her hands up to show she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Erik, It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe here, you aren't at that home anymore," She said softly. Erik snapped out of it and looked u at Lumi.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am," He said.

"*sigh* it's alright, just don't go starting fights anymore alright? Unless they attack you first," She said turning around and walking back to the couch to watch television. Erik took that as a cue to leave, but not without catching her thoughts.

 **'This is why I told him no more kids, I can't keep going through this. Although this kid seems worse than the others…'**

Erik scoffed as he softly closed the door to his room. He pulled out his I-pod and set it on his desk. He pulled up his chair and sat down, pulling out some tools he began to see if he could get it to turn on. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything. 'Unless I sit by Lucy all the time. Speaking of which, what is her deal? She mentioned colors and could read my mood easily.

Could she really have some power? All throughout the day she was somehow able to pick up on peoples moods, it's no wonder why everyone seemed to love her. She also mentioned that she was weird… so I wonder if she really does have a power? I will have to watch her more closely tomorrow.' he thought as he finished putting the last piece on his I-pod.

Satisfied he pushed the power and held it down. He smiled when it turned on, but frowned when he realized the screen was still cracked. 'Good thing I put it on 'shuffle' and 'repeat all' before this happened,' He thought. Just as he finished he heard the thoughts of Dorn, followed by a knock on his door.

"Come in," Said Erik.

''Hey Cobra, Lumi told me about what happened earlier, and given the circumstances, I think you need to talk to someone," he said sitting on Erik's bed.

"You mean like a shrink? Like crazy people do!?" Exclaimed Erik.

"No, No not a shrink. I would like you to go to this support group that goes on. Its within the next town over so you won't have to worry about seeing anyone from school. Please just attend one session, It's this Sunday," He said.

"…Fine but it won't do any good, " Mumbled Erik.

"Thank you, all I ask is that you attend," He said with a small smile. "Now then, hope you're hungry diner is ready!" Erik nodded as he got up and Dorn saw what he was working on. "Oh, what happened to your I-pod? Is that why you punched the other boy?"

"Yes, but it was an accident, he didn't mean any harm,'' Replied Erik, not wanting to get anyone else in trouble.

"Oh I see, well anyway, time to eat," He replied getting up and walking out, with Erik following him.

 **There we go~! Another chapter done! That's all for today, so till next time~! Review please X**


	6. Chapter 5

**So Im sorry about the late upload but a lot of crap has happened in my life right now so I've been distracted. But I will finish this story, and this is just the beginning so I can hopefully pull myself together to finish. I've already got the next three chapters written and typed so I'll try to be periodically with my story. And thank you to all those who have tried to help with the tech issues this site has brought, especially katiekat201. Anyway here is the next chapter, and I apologize, I'm trying to speed things up quickly with the story line, but it doesn't begin to pick up till chapter 7, so hang in there please.**

 **Chapter 5: Enemies?**

"What?" Exclaimed Lucy as she sat at her table, eating breakfast.

"I'm really sorry Lucy, but they need me over in the next town. You know how hard it is to find qualified nurses, and I need to take your uncle, cause I'm his legal caretaker. Besides your 17, I can trust you right?" Responded her aunt. "Now no arguing, finish your breakfast and ill drive you to school, but you will need to ride the bus home."

"…Fine…" Grumbled Lucy as she put her dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag. The way to school was silent as Lucy began working on forgotten homework. 'I really suck at remembering homework,' she thought.

XXXXBreakXXXXX

They pulled up to the school and Lucy got out and began making her way to the entrance, grumbling the whole way. As she neared the entrance she saw Natsu wave her over.

'Ergh, stupid hospitals. Stupid school. stupid homework. Why did they invent homework? stupid Natsu, being so loud. ARGH!' She screamed in her head. AS she neared she saw Erik staring at her with an amused look on his face. 'Wonder what he finds so damn amusing.' She saw his smirk grow bigger almost as if he heard her. 'I need coffee…'

"Hey Lu-Chan! I brought you something!" said Levy as she approached her followed by Gajeel. When Lucy looked she saw Levy holding two cups of something. "Here its coffee, the café we went to gave me one for free and I know how much you love coffee."

"Levy-Chan… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE AN ANGEL!" Cried Lucy as she glomped her friend in a huge hug.

"Hahaha, I know I am," She responded as she handed her the coffee. "By the way did you complete the homework?"

"Urp… Not…exactly…" Said Lucy. "I got about 7/8th of it done…"

"Aw, I was hoping you did it cause I didn't," said Levy.

"What about Gajeel?" Asked Lucy. "Wait never mind I see why."

"Hey! I can hear you bunny girl!" He shouted as he was talking to Natsu.

"OH LAY OFF THE BUNNNY GIRL! IT WAS ONE TIME!" Declared Lucy.

"Here, You may copy from me," Said Erza handing it over. Lucy jumped for joy as her and Levy began to copy the homework.

XXXXBreakXXXX

Lucy walked into her gym class smiling to herself. She was able to get the assignment job and got a B on it. 'Im so happy Erza is my friend,' she thought as she entered the gym, but froze as she felt severe tension. She looked around and saw Natsu glaring heavily with Erza by his side at Cobra, and Cobra just had a smirk on his face. Looking at their aura's she could see pure red anger in Erza's and Red and Brown in Natsu. Cobra had an equally red aura around him. 'What the fuck happened?' Looking closer she saw fear inside Cobra as well.

"Wipe that smirk off your face asshole, before I beat it off you," Growled out Natsu. Cobra's smirk faded and Lucy saw his aura go deeper Purple and Red.

"Watch it pinkie pie," he growled out as his eyes narrowed.

"Enough! Cobra, Apologize for what you did," Said Erza.

"And what did I do exactly?" He asked causing her eyes to narrow.

"Fuck you!" Shouted Natsu as he lunged at him. Cobra stepped to the side, causing Natsu to fall on his face. Before I could blink he jumped up avoiding Natsu's leg sweep, and stepped backwards with his palms up.

"Whoa there Pinkie Pie, don't want to fight you. Unlike you, I don't fancy breaking rules," he said.

"We'll see ya jerk," Growled out Natsu.

"Ha, Whatever," Said Cobra. Before anything else was said, the teacher walked in and started the class. When Lucy went into the locker room and walked up to Cana, since Erza wasn't there.

"Um, so what happened?" She asked.

"Well you know what today is right? Its July 7, the day Natsu's father Igneel went missing. Well Erza was trying to cheer him up and apparently Cobra overheard it and scoffed at him. We all know how short tempered Natsu gets on this day so he asked him what he was scoffing at, and Cobra responded "Nothing that concerns someone like you,". So then Erza got pissed off, because he called Natsu a "Someone like you," Probably for being an orphan and all so she told him to shut his mouth and he responded with "What are you going to do about it?" and then you walked in and boom. You know the rest," She finished.

We finished changing and Lucy noticed Cobra wasn't in class anymore, and decided to go search for him.

XXXXBreakXXXX

'That Pink haired asshole! How dare he! Acting like such a victim and feeding off the attention he's getting! His thoughts really do make me sick!' Thought Erik angrily in his head. He was slumped against the wall in the hallway outside the back entrance of the gym. He looked up when he heard footsteps and listened to the thoughts to tell the person.

 **'I wonder where he went… I hope he's alright. He was scared earlier, I wonder why?'**

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" He asked just as she turned the corner.

"Wha? How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"…What do you want?" He growled out making her flinch. "Good, be scared of me, run back to class and leave me alone.' He thought as he looked down

"I was wondering if you were okay, it seemed pretty tense back there," She said.

"Im fine. Go back to class," He growled out.

'But Cobra-" She started to reach out to him, and he jumped up and stepped away.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped glaring at her causing her to jerk back. 'Please leave me alone!'

"I-I-I'm s-sorry but I-I won't leave-" She started but I interrupted again.

"Just go away! I don't need your pity! Go back to your happy little life with your perfect little friend! People like you disgust me!" He shouted clenching his fists and staring at the ground, causing her to let out a gasp. He looked up and saw tears falling from her eyes.

"S-Shut up you jerk! What the hell do you even know! And drop the stupid act pal, I can tell this anger is a front to protect yourself! You may fool everyone else but not me!" She screamed as she turned and ran away. Erik stared after her, surprised. _"_ An act…? How…?' He punched the wall hard.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled.

XXXXBreakXXXX

After school Erik got on the bys and sat in his usual seat in the middle and looked out the window. He looked up and saw Lucy get on last again, and only two seats were open. One in front of Bixlow next a…boy? With long green hair, and his. She met his eye and let out a "Hmph!" Before sitting down startling the green haired boy.

"Sorry Freed, no other seats," She said. He shrugged and went back to reading.

 **'…Maybe I should talk to him again… But then again maybe not. I should at least apologize to him, I shouldn't have called him out but he was so scared. It was clear to me that him standing against Natsu and Erza was a front, and he was scared but I don't know. Whatever, I wonder what Freed is up to?'**

He let out a small snort and turned out the window ignoring everyone else. 'Why should you apologize? You didn't do anything you stupid girl. I don't get you at all,' He thought as the scenery out the window flew by.

 **Yay! Another chapter done! Leave me a review with what you think! Till next time~!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning, not for the light of heart. This fic is rated "M" now so this chapter fits the rating. If you don't like torture/abuse then skip the italics and go to the normal. I will have bolded "X"s to also show it's over. Towards the end there is also something but it's not so bad so no need to skip it unless trigger warning for attempted sexual assault.**

 **So I decided to give you guys a two in one day update because of all the reviews and followers I got with this story so here we go~!**

 **Chapter 6: To The Rescue!**

 _"Oh Erik, Erik, Erik…" Said a man with wavy white hair as he strolled over towards Erik. "You really think a freak like you will ever belong anywhere but with me? Just look at all the trouble you caused before, you really think you could ever hope to be NORMAL?"_

 _Erik didn't reply, he just looked down at the ground below his bare feet. It was night and he was outside with this man, all because he tried to run away. He would have made it if his "Sister" Hadn't told on him, before he even tried._

 _"It won't work you know, we all know how our dear Angel is with her visions? You have been with us not even four days and you already want to run? Pathetic!" He shouted the last apart and smacked Erik across the face, with enough force to knock him down._

 _While he was down, the man took this chance to kick him in the side, causing Erik to curl in a ball. The man stomped on him repeatedly, while all Erik could do was protect his head. After awhile, the stomping stopped and Erik let out a cough, and groan of pain. Erik lifted his head and saw the man go into the shed and pull out a strange metal object._

 ** _'Heehee, You will surely love this my dear Cobra. Want to know what it is?'_** _Thought the man, causing Erik's eyes to widen._ _"Oh, I see you figured it out? Yes, this is indeed a brander. Don't worry, all the others have one to! Now where to put it? Here?" He asked pointing to his hand. "Or since you tried to run, how about here?" He gestured to Erik's foot. "hm… no that won't work… Oh I know! Let's do here!" He exclaimed as he pulled up Erik's shirt and ran his hand along his upper hip._

 _"N-No please Zero, sir, I-I won't do it again," Begged Erik._

 _"Nope, nice try! Now stay put while I heat this up yeah?" Said the man as he got up and went towards the heater. He pressed it up against the burning coals, till the tip was glowing bright red. Erik took a deep breath and got up and ran. He ran as fast as he could, but a gunshot rang through the air and he felt pain in his left leg. He fell to the ground and looked down to see Zero shot his leg. He looked up and saw him coming towards him with the scariest smirk on his face. "Are you ready?" He asked as he sat down on top of him and pushed his shirt up. Erik tried to push him off, but he held his hands above his head with one hand and brought the brand closer to his skin._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erik sat up with a jolt as a silent scream caught in his throat. He sat in bed panting, covered in sweat, and shaking horribly. He jumped out of bed and ran to his mirror where he lifted his shirt and looked at his hip. He let out a breath when he saw only a circular scar in place of the brand. He placed a hand on the mirror and leaned his head against it as his body continued to shake.

After he got rescued from that cursed house, he snuck into a maintenance shed and found some tar. He heated it up and spread it on the brand, burning the mark off him. It hurt like hell, but he doesn't regret it at all. Now all that remains is the scar from the tar. He took a deep breath and when his body stopped shaking, he grabbed a pair of clean cloths, after feeding his pet snake, and went towards the bathroom to get ready.

As he entered and took off his cloths to get a shower, he caught his reflection in the mirror. His tan skin had a decent amount of scars. He had six on his chest, and had 9 scars along his back, and a couple on his shoulder.

It's been 4 days since he moved here, and 2 since him and Lucy last spoke. Avoiding her wasn't easy, seeing as how she's in 6 out of 8 of his classes. But on the bright side he could better read her mind, and see her ability, which has gone nowhere. All he could piece together was that she could tell someone's mood, with some ability that involved colors.

He could Google it, but in some way, he found it fun to see if he can figure it out on his own. Or if she told him herself, which would take a lot of work with getting her to trust him to begin with. Then he would have to tell her his… On second thought, he didn't like the sound of that. He looked at the time and began his morning routine.

XXXXBreakXXXX

Lucy walked to the bus stop deep in thought. The last couple of days she could tell Cobra was avoiding her, but at the same time, he was observing her. And his moods were horrible! She has yet to see him happy or even smile. Smirk yes, but never truly smile. She was interrupted from her thoughts as she saw Levy and Gajeel walking up to her.

"Hey bunny girl, why the long face? Still sucks riding the bus like normal kids huh?" Joked Gajeel. Levy elbowed him and let out a giggle before turning towards Lucy.

"Good morning Lu-Chan, So you should sit with me on the bus, I have something to talk to you about okay?" She said excitedly. I looked at her and saw she was excited and Gajeel was nervous.

'Oh ho, don't tell me they finally told each other~!' She thought excitedly. She glanced to her left and saw Erik approach the bus stop. He had his hood up on a purple and black hoodie, and headphones on. She was about to say something but remembered yesterday so she turned away and continued talking to her friends. The bus pulled up and they boarded it, with Lucy getting aisle seat.

"So… Spill girl. What happened?" She said with a smile.

"Well we ran into each other down town and he had a gift box with him. I asked him who it was for, and he said it was for a special person to him. I didn't even think he was talking about me, so I was saddened cause you know how much I liked him… but anyway! So I asked who the girl was and he said "She's one of the kindest girls I know. She was there for me a lot of times and never turned her back on me. All in all she's my best friend whom I care about so much." and I began to get teary eyed cause I knew at that moment who it was for. That's when he pulled out the box and inside it was," She paused to show Lucy a bracelet," THIS!" She squealed. The bracelet had a silver chain and three charms on it, one a book, the other a piece of iron, and lastly a dark blue gem.

"OH MY GOSH LEVY IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Lucy squealed getting everyone's attention, even Erik who could hear her over his music. She covered her mouth as Levy blushed bright red and Gajeel had a slight blush as well. "Eh, heh heh, sorry guys," She said. The rest for the way her and Levy spent the whole time talking.

XXXXBreakXXXX

It was finally time for lunch and Lucy was about to leave for lunch but the gym teacher told her to hang back, which confused her greatly. 'Why would he ask me to stay after? I get good grades and I'm not a team… maybe he needs help with something?' She thought. So she told Natsu and them to go without her and hung back. When the gym was empty the teacher asked her to come into his office, and she did.

"Now Lucy, I bet your wondering why I told you to stay after right?" Lucy nodded as she looked around his office, so distracted she didn't notice him lock the door. "Well you are doing really well in this class and I couldn't help but notice your other classes are great to! A 3.8 GPA! You certainly have a good brain," He said as he laid his hand on her head and slowly moved it to her chin. She froze up as he pushed her against the wall and moved his face closer to hers. she turned away and tried to knee him in the groin but her used his legs to pin hers.

"You have a good brain, and a good body," He whispered as he held her hands with one hand and moved his hand up her shirt. She opened her mouth to scream but her reached in his desk and held a knife to her throat. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It." he said as he let go of her hands and began unbuttoning her shirt.

'N-No… SOMEONE HELP ME!' She screamed in her mind. There was a loud bang and crash sound, causing both of them to look towards the door in surprise. Standing in the doorway stood Erik, and he was pissed off.

XXXXBreakXXXX

Erik didn't have a good feeling about the gym teacher. Ever since the first day of school when he saw he was thinking dirty thoughts about all the girls. So when he noticed he asked Lucy to stay back he had a bad feeling about it, but didn't think to hard about it, so he left with the rest. But shortly after his bad feeling intensified and he turned around and headed back. As he entered the gym he saw it was empty so he starting walking towards the teachers office ad he saw the door closed.

 **'Damn she has an awesome body, now no one can stop me, the doors locked and I can convince her not to tell anyone…'**

"What the fuck?" Said Erik, then he heard Lucy.

 **'N-No…SOMEBODY HELP ME!'**

He didn't even think as he lifted his foot and kicked right under the door knob with all his might, causing the door to slam open, breaking off its hinges. He stood in the doorway and saw Lucy had a knife to her throat as tears fell from her eyes, and her shirt had the first 4 buttons unbuttoned showing her bra. The teachers hand froze and he looked up in shock.

Erik let out a growl as his vision went red and he grabbed the teacher and slammed him up against the wall, and began punching him. After he got four or five good shots, successfully breaking his nose, and giving him a black eye, he stopped and turned towards Lucy where she was slumped with her hands over her mouth and tears falling from her eyes.

"…Lucy I-" He started but was interrupted when she launched herself at him, burying her head in his shoulder. He tensed at first but relaxed as he held her while she cried.

"I-I was s-so scared! T-Thank you Cobra… T-Thank you so much!" She cried.

"It's okay, your safe now," He whispered to her. After she calmed down she looked at the gym teacher whom was unconscious, and shuddered.

"What now?" She asked Erik.

"Well we can report him if you want," He replied.

"But who would believe me?"

"Whoever see's the footage from the camera over there." He pointed over at the bookshelf where a light was blinking.

"How did you-"

"I just did," He said interrupting her question. She got up and walked over to the bookshelf, and picking up the camera. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to report this creep," She said in an angry tone.

 **Duh Duh DUH! There we go with another chapter! Hope you enjoyed and finally a little bit of Eriks past is revealed! See you next time, and don't forget to review~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, so here is the next chapter! Now before we begin, from this point on, the following warnings will apply:**

 **Warnings: Past and future abuse, recounting of rape and torture, Lemons, Bad language, and violence.**

 **So anyway, enjoy~!**

 **Chapter 7: Trust is formed, secrets revealed**

"I want to report this creep!" Said Lucy in an angry tone. Erik nodded before pulling out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

"My father…" He said, and Lucy saw he was uneasy so she let it go.

"Hey Dron, It's me, um, something happened at school. I don't really want to talk about it over the phone- No I didn't do anything- No I didn't punch- well okay yes I did but for good reason! Just- Can you come up to the school? Yes, okay, thank you. Bye," he said as he hung up.

"Dron? As in Officer Dron?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah, he's um… he… adopted me," He replied. "Okay his aura is going crazy, drop the topic Lucy!' She thought as Erik looked at her. He opened his mouth to ask her something but closed it before turning around. "You want to come to the office with me? It'll be awhile till he gets here and we have to tell them what happened."

Lucy nodded and went to follow him but stopped when he said "And you might want to fix your, um, shirt," he said causing her to blush as she buttoned it and followed him out of the office with the camera in her hands. As they exited the gym she saw Erza walking down the hall and she stopped.

'Lucy? Where were you? and why are your eyes red? What did you do?" She demanded glaring at Erik.

"I didn't do anything damn woman," He replied.

"Excuse me-" She started but Lucy cut her off.

"Pease stop! He really didn't do anything, he helped me actually," She said.

"Hey what do you mean actually?" He asked slightly offended.

"Anyway, I have to go, I'll tell you what happened later kay?" She said as her and Erik continued walking towards the office.

When they arrived Erik went up and asked to speak with the principal, Makarov, and soon the principal came out to greet them. He was an older man, and very shirt. He wore a striped hat and always talked to the students like they were his own kids, which was one of the reasons Lucy liked this school so much. He was like the dad she didn't have. He took them back to his office and sat down at his desk before addressing them.

"What can I do for you kid's? You said it was urgent?" He asked. Lucy looked down, she didn't think she could say it, nor did she know where to start. She looked up and saw Erik slid the camera across the desk to Makarov, whom caught it with one hand and looked down at it. "What's this?"

"Footage of the gym teacher doing inappropriate things with female students," Said Erik. "I notified my foster father, who is on his way." Makarov looked at Lucy and she looked at her lap ashamed.

"Now child, no need to be ashamed, tell me what happened, and do tell em everything. I don't want to have to watch this tape," he said softly.

"H-he asked me to stay after class, and then he took me to his office, and told me I was very smart. T-Then he l-laid his hand on my head, and t-trailed it down to my chin, and pushed me against the wall. He held a knife to my throat so I wouldn't scream and he tried to-" She cut off with a shake of her head. "I-If Cobra hadn't showed up he would have… oh god." The silence that followed was broken with a 'snap' sound and they looked at Mr. Makarov and saw he broke his pen.

"…Oops… Anyway Cobra, how did you come across them?" He asked. Lucy looked over wondering as well and saw he was panicked for a second, then went to contemplating, then confident with a bit of fear.

"I left my phone in my locker, and went back for it. as I did I heard a bang from the office and when I tried the door it was locked. I remembered Lucy stayed after and I well… kind of… kicked the door down…" He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "And when I walked in I saw him holding a knife to her throat and I also kind of… beat the shit out of him… I mean I beat him up…"

"No need to worry about language in this office my boy, worse has been said," Replied Makarov. "Anyway, ill let the secretary know that when your father shows up, to escort him to my office. You guys are free to go if you want, I made notes of our conversation. But he may follow up with you guys soon."

"Thank you sir," Said both Lucy and Erik. They got up and walked out of the office, with Erik heading towards his next class in the opposite direction. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm and looked back at Lucy. "can I talk to you?" She asked. He nodded and let her lead him somewhere quiet and away from prying ears and eyes. When they did she took a deep breath but was stopped by Erik speaking.

"Don't worry, I know what you want to say. And it's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry about yesterday," He said.

"How did you know?" She asked. "And how did you know what was really happening in the office? I could tell you made up the story about forgetting your phone." 'After all, your aura doesn't lie.'

"… I'll answer if you answer one question of mine okay?" She nodded. "So… what exactly are… aura's?"

Lucy felt her blood run cold and memories of Karen flashed through her head. 'No. No someone cant know! What if he knew her? Oh god, I'll have to move again!' She thought as her breathe quickened.

"Wait! Its not what you think Lucy! I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that! Listen I don't know any Karen or whoever you are thinking of!" He said.

"Thinking of?" She asked as her breathing slowed, and He nodded. 'Can you read minds?'

"Yes, I can. And I know you have some sort of power to. What I want to know is how it works," He said, and she calmed down at that.

"Well, Aura's are the emotions people give off. They surround the body and each emotion is different colors. Is that how you knew, you read our minds? How does it work?" She asked.

"Well it sounds much like conversations do. Every word that is thought I can hear, which sometimes gets overwhelming. I've kind of learned to tone out voices when I'm with a small group of people but in a crowd I'm basically fucked. Listening to music helps with drowning out the voices, and also something knew that I only realized on my first day here in gym."

"What's that?" She asked.

"For some reason, whenever I touch you, like on the arm, hand or anything, all other thoughts but yours vanish. I don't know why its only you though…" He trailed off.

"Oh I see… who all knows about your powers?"

"Just you and me… and my old foster parent… he knew as well," he said trailing off. "What about you?"

"Me, my dad, my aunt and uncle, and an old friend Karen. It didn't go well with her… as you probably saw…"

"I tried not to… Im sorry… but I saw a little bit," he said.

"Thank you Cobra, for helping me, and telling me. I could tell it was hard to, and Im glad you have come to trust me, even if it's just a little bit," She said giving a smile.

"Don't let it get to your head! I only trust you enough to tell you because you have a power as well!" He exclaimed.

"Ah ah ah, I can see that your lying~!" she said in a singsong voice. "Wow, this going to be weird, talking so honestly with someone else about this." They were interrupted when the bell rang, ending school. "Wow, we just skipped the rest of our classes didn't we?" Before Erik could answer his phone went off, and he checked it.

"Well there's Dron, he wants to talk to you, so you might as well get a ride with us to your place since the bus will leave soon, and your aunt is out of town."

"DO I GET NO PIRVACY!?" She exclaimed.

"Hey I tried alright, but it is amusing with how many things you can curse inside your mind," he replied with a smirk.

"…jerk," she muttered as they walked towards the front doors.

 **Yay, secrets are out now~! Okay so get ready, this will start speeding up soon. Leave me a review please~!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, so I'm sorry for a 2 week update but life has come around and gut punched me the past weeks so I've been busy. But I have this chapter I pre-typed that I can upload, so here you are~! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: Progress**

Erik let out a sigh as he walked towards his foster fathers car, after walking Lucy to her front door. After they met up with Dron, they each were interviewed ad gave their statements, then he took her home. The whole ride was awkward to say the least, but what was worse was what Erik heard in his foster fathers head. He was rooting for them to get together… and Lucy didn't even pick up on it, even after he made him walk her to her door to say goodbye, nothing. Erik entered the front seat and put his head back.

"So she seems nice," Said Dron.

''No. Not interested," He replied closing his eyes.

"Hm, I understand," he replied. **'It's only a matter of time.'**

Erik resisted letting out a groan as they pulled up to the house, and he got out and headed inside. Dron drove off, heading back to the station, so Erik was alone for another hour and a half before Lumi gets home. H went up to his room and opened his snakes cage and picked her up.

"I don't know what to do… last time I fell for someone… I hurt her… what do you think Cubellios? Lucy understands what it's like to be a freak, but everyone I come to care about gets hurt." He said looking at the photo by his bedside. "Like Kinana."

He shook his head before putting Cubellios back in her cage and grabbed his book bag before sitting at his desk and beginning homework.

XXXXBreakXXXX

Lucy walked inside her home after school and dropped her bag by the door, and walking to the kitchen to get a snack. She found a case of mac and cheese and began boiling water. 'I wonder what Cobra is doing? funny how much closer I feel to him, all because he has an ability like me. But still, now that I think about it, I have never seen him smile or laugh. And his aura always hides some purple, or brown. maybe it has to do with the fact that he is a foster child?' She shook the thoughts away and remembered she had to call and tell Erza what happened.

XXXXThe Next DayXXXX

Lucy finished picking out her outfit as she waited for Erza to come pick her up. After she told her what happened, Erza was livid, but after she told her how Erik helped her out, she became confused. When Lucy asked why, she said she would explain later and asked if she wanted a ride to school tomorrow, which she accepted.

Lucy changed her cloths and just finished brushing her hair when she heard a car honk. She walked towards the door and grabbed her bag and put on her shoes and a jacket before heading out the door. She saw Erza parked in her driveway with the windows rolled down in her Red Pick-up truck. She got in the truck with a grunt, before saying "Gah I forgot how high off the ground your truck is!" Causing Erza to laugh.

"So something I forgot to ask you last night, how did Cobra find you?" Asked Erza.

''He said he forgot his cell phone in his locker and went back to get it and heard noises coming from the office." She replied.

"Hm… I see," She said. "Well I'm glad he was there to help you. I can't believe that scum of a teacher. What he tried is unforgivable! Who knows how many other students he's done this to!"

"You think that is the reason Laki dropped out of gym class and started Tennis instead?" Asked Lucy as she remembered a girl who hated athletic activities dropped out of gym randomly with no warning, and joined a sports team. She saw Erza's aura darken and decided to change the subject. "So Erza, are you planning on going to the party tomorrow night?" It seemed to have worked as her Aura lightened and they drove the rest of the way talking about random things.

XXXXBreakXXXX

They parked the truck and walked up to the entrance just as the bus pulled up. Natsu and them were the first off the bus and ran over to where Erza and Lucy were standing.

"No fair Erza! Lucy got a ride with you, yet I can't!?" Exclaimed Natsu.

"She and I needed to talk about things, so I picked her up. Besides I don't want you getting motion sickness! Im surprised you can even ride the bus!" Declared Erza, and just like that they began to argue. Lucy chuckled then glanced over and saw Erik walking towards her, but stopped when she saw him. He jerked his head, indicating he wanted to talk to her about something. She nodded before turning back to her friends.

"Hey guys, I'll see you in class alright?" She said. They said okay, and she walked to where Erik was walking towards. WHne she caught up to him he stopped and turned towards her.

"Just giving you a heads up, the news of the gym teacher spread around. No one knows you were the reporter, but they know you were kept after class so they are wondering. Also turned out that tape had documentation of three other girls besides you," He said

Lucy felt sick as she processed the information she was provided with. 'THREE OTHERS? So Laki really was… Damn him!' She thought angrily. She clenched her fists at her side and she felt tears spring to her eyes. Erik cleared his throat and she gasped and looked up at him.

"Sorry," She said.

"No its okay, we should probably head inside now, first period is about to begin. And don't worry about the others questions, it's just a suspicion so you can lie your way out if you don't want people knowing," He said.

"Thank you Cobra, it's nice that you looked out for me," She replied giving him a bright smile. She looked towards the school, which caused her to miss the light blush on Erik's cheeks before he wiped it away and walked ahead without her.

XXXXTime SkipXXXX

It's been three days since the teacher incident and Lucy and Erik have been talking more in classes. As they talked Erick became more comfortable around Lucy, cause she didn't pry. She knew his mood, so she knew when he got uncomfortable, and instead of making him tell her anything, she changes the subject. Except with one thing, sitting with her and her friends at lunch.

He could tell from Erza's thoughts that she was willing to give him another chance, and Lucy thinks everyone else will warm right up to him, but he knows Natsu is still unhappy with him. He doesn't want to tell her that so he has always avoided her after gym class, which brings him to this situation. Lucy had stationed herself outside the locker room waiting for him. She knows he's been avoiding her, and she used the oldest excuse in the female book to change early.

Erik let out a sigh as he looked in the mirror for the 5th time, stalling going out and facing her. There was no windows he could sneak out of, nor was there any other exit. Just as he thought through his options her thought rang loud in his head.

 **'COBRA, WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! STOP STALLING AND GET OUT HERE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!'**

Erik sweat dropped, and although he would never admit it, was scared of her at that moment. He knows what girls could do when they are angry, and he can only imagine her wrath. He took a deep breath and excited to see her standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall by the window. As the afternoon light shined in the window it surrounded her in a glow, and Erik felt his breath leave him. Her blond hair seemed to glow, and he noticed how soft it looked. Her kind brown eyes were standing out more, and her figure all in all made her angelic. He felt himself blush as he was speechless as she turned towards him and gave him a smile.

"Bout time, thought I would have to send in a search party," She said with a laugh. "Hey what's wrong? Your Aura's all funny and I can't figure out why."

He shook his head and cleared his throat before replying. ''Nothing, now why do you want me to sit with you guys so bad?"

"Because, I want you to meet everyone officially, as a friend," She replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea," He replied. when she gave him a look to explain he continued. "Gray is iffy about me and Natsu doesn't trust me at all. Sure Erza is willing to give me another shot because I helped you, and she is to curious about me. She doesn't believe the lie of how I found you that day. It's dangerous to have me around and I don't like crowded areas cause of all the thoughts."

Lucy didn't say anything and instead grabbed his arm. **'You do remember what I can do for you right? As long as I'm in some kind of contact with you, you won't hear them all right? So please, just give it a chance, if it goes bad I won't ever ask you to sit with us again alright?'** Erik let out a sigh before nodding reluctantly. **'I see that your uneasy, but don't worry, my friends are very welcoming and accepting.'**

With that he reluctantly let her lead him to the cafeteria where her friends were sitting at a table with only two empty seats left next to each other. Lucy gave him a reassuring smile and he took a deep breath before walking over with her still holding his arm. As they approached the table the conversation stopped and they looked up at Erik and Lucy, surprised. For awhile no one said anything till Erza smiled up at them.

"Hello Cobra, will you be joining us for lunch?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess," He said looking at Lucy who gave him a smile.

"Well then let us introduce you to the gang yeah? You know Gray and Natsu already, that's Gajeel, Levi, Juvia, Cana and Lisanna. Usually there's more but they are all in different lunches," She said as they sat down.

"Nice to meet you Cobra," Said Lisanna with a smile. All the other greeted him except Natsu who mumbled.

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you too," He replied as he kept his arm slightly touching Lucy and felt himself calm at the silence in his head. 'Maybe this won't be too bad…' he thought.

XXXXBreakXXXX

''Okay class, before I end the day, I remembered that you have a project due in two weeks, and I will be assigning you partners. Gray and Natsu are one-" started the teacher but was interrupted.

"NO WAY!" Interrupted Natsu and Gray at the same time.

''SILENCE!" Declared Erza glaring at them.

"A-Aye sir!" They responded.

"Now then, as I was saying, Next is Juvia and Cana, Erza and Freed, Lucy and Cobra," The teacher continued with other pairs but Lucy smiled when she was paired with Erik, feeling excited to spend more time with him. She looked over and saw he was giving her a strange look, probably heard her cheer in her head. 'Now we can hang out more!' She thought and saw him look at her amused. 'I-I meant that as friends Damnit!' She thought as he turned away and chuckled at her.

'Yay! I got you to laugh~!' she thought as the bell rang and she approached him.

"We can meet at my house tomorrow around 1. Sound good?" Asked Lucy.

"Sure, I'll see you then," He replied. 'Wait don't you need my address?' She thought. "No my dad drove us home remember? I know where you live." He said as they walked their separate ways.

 **Done~! Next chapter will have some minor CoLu fluff/teasing romance stuff. Im trying to speed it up more, but I don't want to over speed it. Anyway stay tuned for next time and please review~! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I have no words for how sorry I am to wait 6 months for an update. However I can say it was not intentionally. *Offers plate of cookies as an apology***

 **This is a quick thing I typed up, I'm having issues with the party part but I will update it soon! I promise! For those who are waiting for my Soul Eater sequel, that will be up soon. Its an old story and good gosh its terrible. Lots of revisions happening!**

 **Anyway please enjoy :3**

 **Chapter 9: Project**

Lucy awoke at noon Saturday morning and stretched with a yawn. She got up and began her usual morning routine which ended in her getting dressed. For the day, since it was fall, she decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a Blue loose shirt that hung off one shoulder. She took her brush and brushed out her hair, putting it up into two low pig tails, and completing her outfit with a heart locket necklace.

She picked up her phone and saw it was already quarter till, but what made her stop was a voicemail, from her father. She stared at it wondering what he wanted, and debated listening to it. She shook her head as she heard a knock on her door, and she went to open the door.

"Hey Cobra, come in," She said as she stepped aside. He walked in and looked around her living room in wonder. "Surprised by the size or something?"

"Well kind of, but also with how… homely… it is," He said as he took off his shoes and put his jacket on the coat rack.

''Well we should probably get started, have any idea what book you want to do for our project? I was thinking something by Maria Snyder?" She asked.

"She the one who wrote the 'Poison study series' right? I remember reading it awhile back," He said.

"YES EXACTLY! I didn't know you liked that series to! It's my favorite right now!" She declared smiling, causing Erik to return it with a small smile of his own.

"So should we do the whole series, or just the first book? I was thinking the first book cause it was the better of them in my opinion."

"Yeah let's do the first one, although I liked Shadow study the best. finally Valek's past was revealed!"

"Well then first book it is, what should be the topic?"

"How about… Overcoming difficulties within our past? After all Yelena had to overcome what happened to her to move on with her life," She said as she looked over at him. 'huh? What's wrong?'

"Nothing. Sounds good to me," He said, as Lucy nodded as she let it go. They spent the rest of the time working on the project within the living room.

XXXXXXBREAKXXXXX

Erik glanced over at the time and saw it was just after 4. 'Dron will be home soon, I should probably go but… I like it here…' He thought to himself as he looked over at Lucy. She had her head resting on her hand while she wrote. Occasionally she would stop and but the pencil up to her lips in thought before smiling when she figured it out.

'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her…' He thought as his eyes narrowed in on her lips. He shook the thought away when an image of a purple haired girl flashed in his mind. He let out a sigh as he looked back over at her.

"Lucy," He said to get her attention. Apparently she was so in her work she forgot he was there and jumped slightly letting out a shriek as she dropped her pencil. Erik covered his mouth to try to stop laughing but one look at her face caused him to begin to laugh. She was looking at him with wide eyes and bright pink cheeks, and her mouth was in a slight pout so he couldn't hold back. Eventually she began to giggle along with him and pretty soon they were both holding their stomachs from laughing.

 **'Wow, his laugh is really amazing. That's the first I saw him truly smile and laugh,'** He heard her think after they both calmed down.

"It's the first time in awhile as well blonde," He said with a small smile. "Now as I was saying, I have to get going." Lucy nodded and made to walk him to the door. AS she got up, she stepped on a piece of paper and slipped causing her to fall right into Erik's arms as he reached out to catch her. At the impact, and the paper that was under Erik's foot, he lost his footing taking her with him. He closed his eyes and prepared for his back to hit the floor.

When he opened his eyes he saw Lucy staring in his eyes. She had each of her hands on the each side of his head, and she was straddling him. He had one arm spread out and the other on her waist, and their faces were close together. They were looking into each-other's eyes and Erik found himself lost in her eyes. The deep brown color dragged him in and so many emotions and thoughts were in them. He reached up his hand and cupped her cheek and she leant down. Just as their lips were about to touch, Erik's phone went off. Erik sat up quickly, causing Lucy to fall backwards as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Cobra, What time are you coming home?" Asked Dron.

"Um, I'm on my way actually, I'll be home in 10 or so minutes," He responded.

"Okay see you in a bit then."

"Bye," He said hanging up. Clearing his throat as he looked and saw her blushing like crazy. He felt his own face heat up as he looked away quickly. "I have to go now." He said as he put on his coat and shoes and walked towards the door.

"Wait! If you don't have anything planned you should come to the party tonight. It's at Cana's at 8 O'clock, I can text you the address. What's your phone number?" said Lucy as she reached out to stop him. He stepped out of her each and gave her the phone number and said He'll think about before he left. After the door closed he put a hand to his mouth and blushed slightly as he remembered how close she was.

'I can't keep doing this. She will only end up hurt.' He thought.

XXXXXBREAKXXXXXXX

After the door closed Lucy put her hands to her mouth and blushed fiercely. 'If his phone didn't ring we would have… OH GOSH!' She thought as she covered her face. 'I need to call Levy…' She picked up her phone and Texted Levy asking if they could meet up before the party. 'Now that I think about it, him laughing earlier… His aura always has a tint of purple in it, like he's constantly afraid. And when we talking about poison study something seemed off when I brought up overcoming a bad past. He gets even more weird when his old home comes up… did something happen to him? Come to think of it, what's his real name? Hopefully he will tell me one day. I'll ask him tonight to at least give me a hint!' Her inner thought was cut off by Levy texting back.

'Sure! Can I come over and get ready at your house? Ill be over in an hour and a half! :)'

Lucy smiled as she texted back, then noticed her voicemail was still there. She clicked on it and listened to the message, slightly fearing what he will say.

"Hey Lucy it's your father. I was notified about something that happened with you and a teacher? You cannot be messing around with your teachers, It's a disgrace to the Heartfilia family name. Call me back as soon as you get this and explain yourself. Goodbye."

Lucy clenched her fists and resisted throwing her phone against the wall. 'How dare he! Who told him about that!? HOW DARE HE ASSUME ITS MY FAULT!'

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE FATHER!" She screamed at the phone. She grabbed her stuff and stormed in the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath to calm down till Levy gets there. She closed the door and started the water. When it was full she took off her clothes and got in the water. As she sat there she felt tears fall from her eyes.

'Why father… why don't you love me anymore…'

 **Well that was a darker ending than I planned. Next chapter is the party, then it all goes crazy from there. Although I have an idea where I want this to go so other characters will have powers! Not all the characters, just a couple of the Fairytail group. And it won't be magic, it will be legitimate psychic abilities. Anyway hope you enjoyed~!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I have no excuses, here is chapter 10, I made it longer for you guys, 1,940 words total.**

 **Also I edited the previous chapters cause some parts made no sense ^.^"**

 **Chapter 10: Party?**

Lucy let out a sigh as she stood by the stairs with a drink in her hand. She made sure to grab something non-alcoholic, because she was still a minor. Also if something happened her father would be even more pissed. She shook thoughts of her father out of her head and once again scanned the room for a certain maroon haired boy. Of course, like the other 5 times, she didn't spot him.

"Hey Lucy! What are you doing all by yourself?" Asked Erza as she approached Lucy. "Could it be your looking for someone?"

"E-Eh? No of course not! Just figured I would sit back away from the party for awhile," Replied Lucy.

"Nothing wrong with that I suppose. I do wonder where Natsu went through," Said Erza looking over at Lucy.

Lucy knew Erza thought she was looking for Natsu earlier, so now she was trying to get a reaction form her to confirm it. 'Although, if I don't confirm it, she might move on down the list, and she knows how I've been interacting with Cobra lately.' Lucy cleared her throat and stuttered out a "H-How am I supposed to know?"

"Hm, I see. Anyway, do you know if Cobra by chance is coming or not?" Asked Erza innocently. Lucy knew she was busted.

"I honestly don't know, I texted him the address, and told him the time but I don't know." She replied.

Erza made a noise of acknowledgement as she took a sip of a drink in her hand. Lucy inwardly sighed in relief when she didn't smell alcohol coming from it. They stood there enjoying the calmness when they heard a crash form the other room.

"How much you want to bet that's Natsu and Gray?" asked Lucy.

"Tch, it probably is. In that case, I better go break it up before Gajeel gets involved in it." Said Erza as her and Lucy walked in the other room.

When they did Lucy bared ducked in time to dodge a flying plastic plate full of food. It seemed Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and all the other boys were all in an all out brawl. Food and drinks were flying everywhere. Erza tried to stop it but got involved anyway so Lucy just sighed before stepping outside to get some clear air.

Cana's house was a really nice place, it was a two bedroom, two story house. The porch was big enough to fit two picnic tables on and a grill, plus extra! the backyard was also big and had a pool. The weather was a nice warm May day. Lucy tugged at the bottom of her Brown tank top, and looked down at her currently bare feet and Jean shorts. She winced as she heard a crash in the house behind her.

'Those guys are going to destroy the house again… Im surprised Cana hasn't kicked them out to the backyard yet.' She thought as she decided to sit down on the bottom step till the fight stopped. She looked up as she sat down and her eyes widened. Standing at the edge of the driveway was Erik. He was dressed in plain red jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She briefly wondered how he wasn't burning up in those cloths but shook the thoughts away. He looked up and made eye contact with her before looking away as she walked towards him.

"Hey I didn't think you would come," She said with a small smile. He let out a grunt of acknowledgement as they walked towards the porch. "Are they still fighting in there?" She asked.

"No, Cana stopped them, now they are debating what kind of music to play." He responded as they climbed the steps.

'His Aura shows worry… It's okay Cobra, if it gets too much, you have me here.' She thought. He nodded in response as they opened the door and entered the house. When they did they saw the boys were being forced into cleaning up all the spilt food and drinks, while the girls gathered round and were picking out music. Levy looked up and gave them both a smile before heading over.

"Hey Cobra, glad you could make it. Lu-chan, help us pick out some good music, you always know what is good for parties." Said Levy. "Although, Cobra, what kind of music do you like? wait let me guess!" Levy looked him up and down as he looked over at Lucy warily.

'Don't question it,' She thought.

"Im guessing Rock, and/or Rap." She said.

"Eh, close enough," He said.

"That's the same as Gajeel and Laxus! Mine is easy to tell by looking at me, pop." Replied levy. "Well come on Lu-chan, let's go begin the music!"

The two girls wondered off leaving Erik in the doorway. he shook his head with amusement before choosing to sit down on the couch by the wall. Soon music began playing through the speakers, causing everyone to cheer as the boys had moved all the furniture to make a big dance floor.

XXXXXPOV CHANGEXXXXXXXX

Erik smirked as a bunch of tipsy high schooler's attempted to dance. Thankfully he was able to drone out the voices with the music. He saw a shadow fall over hm and looked up to see Natsu standing before him arms crossed.

"Are you Lucy's friend, or just messing around here?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Responded Erik.

"Just answer the question," He said. **'If this dick even thinks about hurting her, I will beat him up. She already has enough hurt going on with her dad and stuff, she doesn't need this jerk to add on to it.'**

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not." He said smugly. Natsu glared but was interrupted by Lisanna appearing.

"Hey Natsu, come dance with me!" Said Lisanna as she pulled him away. **'Im watching him.'** Thought Natsu as he reluctantly went off with Lisanna.

'If she was smart, she would stay away from me. But of course, she's too kind hearted. Why is she kind hearted though? I may be able to read her mind, but she keeps part of her mind locked up tight. She's very strong, yet very caring. She's very loved by all her friends, and she loves them to. So why is someone like her associating with someone like me? I'm a no good, trouble making, monster after all.' He thought.

He got up and decided to step outside for some air, having lost Lucy in the crowd long ago and not wanting to talk to anyone. As he did he saw Gajeel and Levy talking. He was about to turn around but stopped when he saw something that shocked him. Levy floated up in the air, and grabbed a Frisbee that was on the roof. She extended her hand and he grasped it, helping her land properly, and kissing her hand causing her to giggle.

"Did anyone see?" she asked.

"Nope, coast was clear," Responded Gajeel. 'Worst lookout ever' Thought Erik.

"Next time don't throw it so high," She said.

"not my fault you're a shrimp."

"Gajeel!"

"So what do you think of that Cobra guy? I saw you talk to him."

''I don't know. I wasn't able to get an accurate reading of him. There's no malice in his actions, or intentions, but there is something dark within him. I don't think he will hurt Lucy purposely."

"Good, I'm glad about that." They then resumed their game in silence and Erik took that chance to sneak inside, mind reeling. 'That Levy girl has a power to!?' He thought.

As soon as he entered the music was off and all the thoughts of others rushed in his head. Currently Natsu and gray were arguing over music, and Lucy was nowhere in sight. At the moment it was too much for him, and he was about to leave, but felt a warm hand on his back and immediately the thoughts cleared except his own, and Lucy.

 **'Phew, his aura cleared up, he's relieved now. Made it just in time!'**

He let a small smile grace his lips as he heard that.

 **'Whoa he has back muscles! that's so hot! Oh shit I think he heard that… DON'T JUDGE ME!'**

He turned around and gave her a weird look while blushing slightly and trying not to laugh. They were interrupted when Cana declared everyone needed to get their asses out to the backyard, and not mess up her house. They brought the drinks and stereo outside and the party resumed. Erik was trying to think of a way to approach Levy without causing suspicion.

Thankfully he got his wish, he saw her duck around to the front alone, after waving to Gajeel to stay. He made sure everyone else was distracted before going around front as well. When he did he saw her sitting on the porch steps. She looked over when she heard is footsteps and looked up in surprise.

 **'Hm? What is he doing out here?'** He heard her think. He took a deep breath to brace himself before decided to answer her thought. After all, he didn't want a repeat of with Lucy.

"I could ask you that you know," He said. Her eyes widened and she tilted her head.

"Y-You can read minds?" She asked.

"I can."

"W-w-what? Why tell me this?"

"Cause I saw you earlier, you can levitate. By the way, Gajeel is a horrible lookout, and was mainly focused on something else." She looked confused. "Don't wear a skirt next time."

She blushed bright red and clenched her fists. **'I'm going to kill him!'**

"So you can read minds huh? That could explain some things… does Lucy also have a power?"

"I can't tell you that. However, you should talk to her about it, she won't be scared off."

"She knows about yours?" He nodded. "Wow, this is a lot to process right now. I-I always thought I was the only freak of the world." She said bitterly.

"No you're definitely not alone. Many different people have powers, not all are good either." He said just as bitterly as he thought about his old home.

He looked up and saw tears gathering in her eyes. He was sent into a panic, thinking he did something wrong again. Then he heard her thoughts. She always felt alone in life, even with Gajeel knowing, he could never understand it. So to find someone who was like her, and then to find out there's more, made her less lonely.

He remembered feeling the same way, before he discovered his "Siblings". At least her discovery would bring happiness, and not pain. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice another presence, till he felt a hand on his arm. He jumped away and fell into a defensive position, only to see Lucy.

"Oops sorry, Shouldn't have snuck up on you. I just- Levy? What's wrong!?" She said as she ran to hug her. He dropped his defensive position and went to eave hut stopped when he heard Levy think **'Stay please.'**

"L-Lucy, I-I have to tell you something. To be honest Im scared but Cobra has assured me that its okay. I-I have an ability. A special ability, like his mind reading," she said through tears.

 **'What!? Cobra, what happened?'**

''Let Levy explain," he said to her question, just as Gajeel came around the corner.

 **Phew that was hard to push out. SUCCESS FOR ANOTHER UPDATE! Sorry guys…**

 **Shout out to Myth Magyk Fae and CoSmO33 for the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Next Chapter! Warning, lots of dialogue, and talks of parental neglect and attempted murder of a young child. Also the mystery between Erik and Kinana is revealed.**

 **Chapter 11: Explanations**

After Gajeel came from around the corner, Levy had to tell him Erik didn't make her cry. Of course Erik didn't help the situation at all. Seems he loves egging people on. Lucy went inside and told Cana they were leaving, and they all decided to go to her place since no one would be there. Erik and Lucy were on one couch, while Levy and Gajeel were on the other.

"Sorry for crying and almost getting you into trouble Cobra. I'll tell you everything, but first something you should know, My power isn't exactly Levitation. It's actually called mimic," she started.

"Mimic! You are a mimic!?" Exclaimed Erik.

"You know of my ability?"

"The man I stayed with before coming here had a book on it. Your power only surfaces once every century, making it rare. It also has the ability to make you immortal."

''Yup, rare and deadly. My power was given to me at birth, and it was also the first time I used it. My mother had the ability to tell a person intentions. For example, if a man helped a woman carry her groceries, my mother would be able to know if he did it with alternative intentions besides helping.

When I was born, I wasn't breathing. When my mother held me, was when I took a breath. As I did, my power immediately latched onto hers, and I stole it. What makes my power deadly, is based off the powers themselves. When someone has a power, its connected to their life force. When I stole my mother's powers, I took her life force as well. She released her last breath after I took my first breath.

I took my own mothers life force in order to live. Had I not taken it, I would have been a still born. My father was horrified at my actions and called me a demon. He spent the first 5 years of my life, he shunned me. I spent more times with my grandparents then him, cause I was scared. Then my grandma died of a heart attack, and father blamed me again.

After the funeral, he took me into the church and tried to drown me in holy water. I almost died, but turned out he also had an ability, He could levitate. So as I breathed what should have been my final breath, I took his powers. That was the day I killed my father. My grandpa found me crying and screaming for help and I told him about what happened. He hugged me as he called the police.

I wasn't in trouble, they ruled it as self-defense. Although they couldn't figure out why he died. no one besides my grandparents and parents knew about my ability. My grandpa took me to some town at the edge of the country, and there they found a priest. He told him of my ability, and the priest took me in and trained me on how to use my new powers, and also helped me to control my mimic ability.

I was acting on instinct with my ability, but he showed me how to steal someone's powers without being about to die. Of course, I never used my powers, and will reframe form ever using them. I hate my powers, there a curse. When I was 14, I was transferred here by the priest, and that's where I met everyone.

I hid my ability, not daring to show anyone, and I made friends with Jet and Droy, and then everyone else. I was enjoying myself, and everyone was nice. Then you transferred and the fun increased, and we became close. The rest you know Lucy, I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

When she finished she was looking at her lap as Gajeel held her hand. Lucy was looking down, causing her bangs to hide her face, and her fists trembled. Erik was looking at her with understanding, not pity like she expected. Lucy stood up suddenly and walked towards Levy, Gajeel got up to put Erik shook his head at him. Levy looked up as Lucy threw her arms around her.

"You giant idiot! It doesn't matter to me what your power is, You're my best friend! I still love you as much as before. I'm so glad you opened up to me, thank you so much for trusting me." Said Lucy as tears fell from her eyes. Levy looked up in surprise as tears gathered in her eyes again. She wrapped her arms around Lucy and cried in happiness again.

''Thank you Lucy, Thank you so much." She cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they both calmed down, Gajeel then decided to speak up. "So you can read minds huh Cobra?" He said, more as a statement then a question. "That must be hard when your with groups."

''that's where I come in," Said Lucy. "For some reason, whenever I touch him, it blocks out the sounds of others minds. Mine is still accessible, annoyingly." She finished with a glare as Erik smirked in response.

"Wow anything else we should know in this sharing circle?" Gajeel asked.

"I also have a power, I can see the aura's surrounding someone and tell their moods," Said Lucy sheepishly. Levy looked up surprised, before starting to laugh.

"So this whole time we both had a power, and we both are best friends. That's awesome!" She said laughing.

Lucy began giggling as well, while Gajeel smiled. Erik just looked down at the ground. He couldn't help but feel suprisingly lonely. Here were two girls, who had each other as friends, and each had a gift. The closest thing he ever had to that was at his previous house, with his 'brother' Richard before he was killed because of him.

That thought brought up Kinana and he clenched his fists as his anger and sadness increased, and he felt like he was drowning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLUCYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy felt something was off and looked over at Cobra. She saw his Aura change drastically, into a dark black looking color. Her eyes widened and she shared a look with Levy. Levy nodded and told Gajeel it was time to leave. She hugged Lucy before leaving, with Gajeel looking behind them worriedly. When they were gone she knelt in front of Erik and placed her hands on his, feeling him tense underneath her.

"Hey Cobra, come back to me. What's wrong? Talk to me," she said as she reached out and put her hand on his.

He pulled away from her and turned to his side. He raised his other hand up to his face and curled into himself, wrapping his arm around himself. No doubt trying to keep himself together.

Deciding to take a chance, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed but then turned and leaned into her touch, hiding his face in her shoulder. She felt no tears falling, which was concerning. That meant he was holding it all in. She rubbed his back and held him till he got a hold of his emotions.

She understood his reluctance to cry, being seen by another person in a vulnerable state. And knowing him, he must hate that more than anything. Only when he calmed down and began to let go of her, did she let go. She saw he felt embarrassed at being seen like that, and looked around.

"Levy and Gajeel left, I saw something was wrong and got them out. Also don't feel embarrassed, want to talk about it? It might help," She said smiling up at him.

"Okay… I'll tell you." He said.

 **And cut! Hope you enjoyed, the mystery will be revealed next chapter, which is already posted for you guys :3 Considered it's the least I could do for having y'all wait so long. So the next 2 chapters are up.**

 **Shout out to Myth Magyk Fae for reviewing again! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**DOUBLE UPDATE! READ CHAPTER 11 FIRST!**

 **So I debated so hard on how to format this part. Did I want to do it like Levy's? Or in a flashback? After many times of typing and re-typing, I decided on it being like Levy's, cause his story takes place over the time of 1 month.**

 **Chapter 12: A glimpse of the past**

Cobra let out a sigh as he thought where to start. he decided to trust her, after seeing how accepting she was of her friend having a truly terrifying power.

"firstly, you know how I'm a foster child right?" She nodded. "I became a foster child at age 4, so I grew up from home to home. Because of my ability I always created trouble and difficulties. I can't even count how many homes I've been to. No one wanted a freak living with them after all. It was probably the 11th or 12th home I've been to that I met my first friend, Kinana. I was 13 years old at the time, so I was plenty bitter.

"Our first meeting was not a positive one. I was dropped off at the house by my case worker, and I was annoyed. After I got the tour and rules of the house, I was unpacking my stuff when she knocked on my door. She introduced herself to me, and tried to shake my hand.

I didn't see the point in making friends, cause I wasn't sure how long I would have lasted there, and didn't want to leave anyone behind, so I ignored it. She then threw her slipper at me and lectured me on how to properly greet someone. I was very surprised, cause I never met a girl like he," He said as he let out a soft chuckle at the memory.

"I don't know how, or why, but after that we became best friends. We would always go out and explore the area, or just play at the park. We would always talk about adventures we could go on when we were older. She was very spunky and kind of scary when mad. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, or stand up for what she believes in. She was so strong, yet so kind and caring.

"She found out about a week or two later about my power, and I expected her to leave me like everyone else who had ever found out. Instead though, she thought it was cool. She asked me questions on how it worked and all that. She was the first person to accept me for who I was. Eventually, as you probably expect, we ended up together.

"She actually made the move on me first. We were talking about things we've never done, and I mentioned that I never been kissed before, she then said she never had a boyfriend before. I was about to ask her why she never had, when she leaned over and kissed me. Afterwards, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and from that point on we got closer together." Lucy was smiling at the cuteness of the first kiss and couldn't help but giggle causing him to roll his eyes.

"Form then on we were happier than we had ever been, I truly loved her. However, I should have known it would never last. We were homeschooled, and finished our lessons early. We went outside to play, and decided to go to our tree house we had built. When we did we saw a group of kids already there. Kinana wanted to leave and go elsewhere but I refused. That was our spot, not theirs.

"I approached them before they started climbing and told them to leave. They laughed at me and told me to make them. I accepted there challenge and ended up fighting them. I won thanks to my ability to read minds. When they asked how I beat them, I was cocky and wanted to show off, so I told them about my power.

"They were then scared, and Kinana grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away, but I shrugged her off. One of the kids called me a monster and I laughed. I then turned around as Kinana grabbed my hand again and I walked away with her. We headed home and she scolded me about telling them, but I shrugged off her concern and we decided to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch.

"We were so engrossed in the movie, we didn't hear the footsteps outside our house. By the time I heard a single thought it was too late. Our windows were shot in with bullets. Kinana grabbed me and pulled me to the floor and took cover under the blanket we had. We hid till the bullets stopped and I heard the thoughts of the kids from early, laughing and cheering for "Killing the monster and his bitch" and other stuff.

"I-I went to get up but felt something wet on my hands. I-I reached over and turned on the lamp and saw Kinana laying in a puddle of blood. At that point the mother and father came downstairs to see what happened, and immediately ran to Kinana. The father asked me what happened, but I was too shocked to say anything. I just kept staring at Kinana as she lay motionless in a growing puddle of blood.

'The cops were called and after I gave them my story, minus my power, I was informed about Kinana. S-she w-was shot in the h-head by one of the bullets. She was pronounced d-d-dead at the scene. Because of my power, she was dead!" He said as he put his head in his hands. "I-It's all my fault! I-If only I kept my mouth shut she would still be alive!"

She stood up and cupped his cheeks, making him look her in the eyes.

"It's okay, It's not your fault. She loved you right? And you her? So you know how it feels to want to protect someone. That's what she felt too. It's not your fault. You didn't pull the trigger, nor did you force her in front of you. It's not your fault." She said.. Her words triggered the words Kinana spoke the day before.

 _"Hey Erik, you love me right? Cause I love you a lot. If you ever need anything I'll be here for you, and do anything to keep you safe." Said Kinana as she swung her legs over the side of their tree house._

 _"Hmph, that's not right, It's my job to protect you. I am the man in the relationship." Replied Erik._

 _"So? How about this, we protect each other. Promise?" She held out her pinky._

 _"Promise," He responded as they looped their pinky's and sealed it with a kiss on the lips._

"It's not my fault," He said. Lucy nodded her head and gave a small smile.

"Exactly," She said. Erik could swear he saw Kinana behind her smiling, but as quickly as he saw her, she was gone.

"Thank you Lucy…" He whispered.

"Don't worry Cobra, that's what friends are for," She said with a smile.

"…Erik." He mumbled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"My name is Erik…" He said as he looked in her eyes. Her eyes widened and she her face broke out into a smile.

"Erik," She said with a smile, "That's an awesome name." He laughed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised," he said.

Erik noticed it was 9:30 so they bid farewell and Erik left her house feeling a little bit better. He didn't know why he told her, probably a heat of the moment thing, but he was glad. She didn't turn way when he told her, she still was there and helped release him from his guilt. He smiled as he walked home, feeling lighter than before.

 **Ugh so much dialogue. Sorry I hit you with Angst 2 chapters in a row, but at least it ended well! Erik finally let Lucy know his name! PROGRESS HAS BEEN MADE! :D Next chapter should be up soon, i have it all typed up, and ready. I'm glad I did it this way instead of flashback, cause flashback would have made me cry to hard TT_TT**

 **So I struggled with this chapter. I was undecided about what happened to Kinana, all I knew was that she was going to be killed. I debated a comatose death, or death from falling, but none of those would relate to his power. Then I saw my neighbor trying to show off to a girl with a skateboard (And failing miserably, poor guy T.T) and that's when it struck me. Every 13 year old boy is cocky and wants to show off, so why should Erik be any different?**

 **Anyway let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed~!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So I was going to do a different chapter but then remembered its Sunday, and thats when Erik had to attend a group therapy. And yet another psychic will be revealed! Who y'all thinking it is? Hint: It's another female :3 (Why am I having the females be revealed so early on? ^.^")**

 **Also a lot of dialogue again. And this chapter is once again Angst, but next chapter will be a lighter chapter. And I have a double date chapter planned in about 3 chapters so look forward to that light fun and NON ANGST!**

 **Trigger warning, child rape recounting and abuse. The memories are shown are the same as the words, but powers aren't mentioned.**

 **If you are sensitive to child rape or abuse, skip to the end, The A/N will say what it is about. Honestly this chapter has made me feel a little sick to my stomach so it won't be too graphic. Normal rape I can do but when it comes to young child I can't. It makes me too sick to think of people who actually do this shit.**

 **Chapter 13: Therapy session**

Erik let out a small growl under his breath as Dron dropped him off at the place where he had to attend a therapy session. He still didn't know why he had to attend one, he already knew he wasn't alone and other kids suffered as well. But he did promise to go to at least one, so this would be his only one. Ever.

He got out of the car and grunted at Dron as a goodbye before heading inside. He was the third one in, so he sat down in one of the chairs. He focused on how many cracks were in the ceiling so he didn't hear the others thoughts. He was at 67 when he heard a familiar voice.

 **'Cobra?'** He whipped his head around and almost dropped his jaw. Standing there was none other than Erza, staring at him with surprise and shock. **'What is he doing here? I don't think it would be wise to ask him though. I'll wait and see.'** She sat down across from him, and an older man came in the room and sat down at the front of the circle.

"Hello everyone, I thank you all for coming. I see some new people attending, so to begin with we will each go around and say our names, and why we are here. You can say you chose to come or were, no doubt some of you, were forced. You can also say what caused you to end up here if you wish, but you don't have to. We will start with Erza here," He said motioning to her.

"Hello, I'm Erza Scarlet, and I chose to come here. I was abused and raped when I was 10 by someone whom I thought was a friend. This went on for a year before I was found," She said.

Erik looked down in surprise. She never acted like something like that happened! He only made it 2 weeks of abuse and torture, she had to deal with it for a year!? He missed the others introductions and looked up as all eyes were on him.

"I'm Cobra, and I was forced by my foster father to come here," He said simply while avoiding Erza's eyes.

The man nodded as he then continued talking.

''Hello all of you, my name is Mark Johnson, and when I was younger, I was neglected and abused by my father. My mother left and my father went crazy. He beat me daily, and when he wasn't beating me, he had me locked in the attic. I sometimes went days without food, water I only got when it rained. a lot of you are here for horrible reasons, and I know how hard it is to think of them.

But remember, you guys are not victims, by any standards. You are survivors. You looked pure demons in the face and survived. You are all strong. Is there anyone who would wish to start? You can tell your story if you wish, or offer advice to others," He said as he looked around. The girl next to Erik raised her hand sheepishly. "Yes, Mell?"

Mell began her story on how she was raped by her step father, and Erik felt sick to his stomach. He knew others had suffered like him, hell he knew some had it worse, but thanks to his gift, he could see everything they thought, every memory. He wished Lucy was there to help him.

His eyes widened at what he thought. He thought he learned to not trust others, it only led to one, or both getting hurt. Could it be he was developing feelings for her? Maybe even more than friends? No. Not after what his love caused Kinana to do.

 _"Its not your fault Cobra.''_

That's… not true… is it? He internally shook the thoughts away and brought himself back to reality just to see Erza patting the girls knee gently. 'When did she get over here?' He thought as she stood up and went back to her seat.

''Thank you Mell, that must have been hard for you. But as you can see, there is support here for each of you. Now then, who wants to go next?" Erza raised her hand and Erik decided to pay more attention. He couldn't help the curiosity he felt with her.

"I grew up in a town not too far from here, I was born and raised there. When I was 7, a pair of twin brothers, Jellal and Seigram moved in next to me. My parents walked over with me to greet them and we became instant friends. For the first three years, it was great! We all hung out and had each other's backs, then everything changed when a middle scholar approached Seigram.

"The middle scholar corrupted his mind, making him more violent and twisted. Jellal and me were worried, and for good reasons. I was 10 when he snapped, they were both 11. He pushed Jellal down some stairs, and dragged me into his basement." Erik clinched his hands as he saw the memories play out.

 _"Shut up Erza, you're my friend right? Then do as I say!" Said Seigram as he grabbed her by her hair._

 _"No, let me go, I want to go home!" Cried a young Erza as she struggled._

 _"Shut up," He said as he slapped her. "This will be your new home!" He growled as he shoved her onto a bed in the corner._

 _She crawled away from him as he advanced on her. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him. He ignored her cries and pleads as he grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it off. He ran his hands along her torso and she tried to push them away. She heard the door open and footsteps and turned to see that middle scholar. He had dark black hair and dark eyes._

 _"Seigram, you started without me? You told me you were waiting!" He said. Erza's eyes widened as she tried to cover up her small chest. Besides him was another Seigram, but he was blurry. "Oh are you confused? Haven't you ever heard of bilocation?" He chuckled as he approached her._

 _Seigram reached out and held her arms above her head as the middle scholar crawled onto the bed and began undoing her pants. She tried to kick her legs but couldn't because he straddled her legs. He succeeded in undoing her pants and pulled them off._

"They both took turns raping me, all the while I didn't know what happened to Jellal. They kept me locked in the basement, and together, they made it look like I ran away from home. Neither my parents, nor Jellal knew where to find me. I later found out Jellal hit his head so hard he forgot that it was Seigram who pushed him.

So there I spent a year, being raped and used as their toy. They made sure to feed me and give me water, along with making sure I showered. I thought about killing myself many times, but something in me wouldn't let me. So I stayed strong as best I could. I was able to escape once Jellal managed to locate me in the basement.''

 _After a year, Erza was curled into a ball in the corner of her 'room' in the basement. She gave up keeping track of time or days. She looked up when she heard a noise and flinched when she saw Seigram there before her, but he was pale everywhere. His eyes widened and he put his hand to his mouth._

 _"E-Erza!?" He said. She recognized the pitch of that voice._

 _"J-Jellal!?" She said. He nodded and she stood up to rush towards him but went right through him._

 _"Don't freak out okay? But see, I developed a power recently. I can leave my body when I sleep, it's called Astriel Projection. So much has happened while you were gone. So many bad things… and some good things. Have you been here this whole time? Who locked you in here?" He asked._

 _"Jellal, help me get out please! I'll answer your questions once I'm free! When you wake up, call the police. Please!?" She begged._

 _"Of course. I'll go see if I can do that now." He said as he vanished. As soon as he did she heard the door open and in walked Seigram and that middle scholar._

 _"Well Erza, we are official bored of you. We will be moving on, but first we must kill you," Said Seigram as he pulled a machete from behind his back. Erza felt her heart race and she backed up. All the abuse and rape she endured came to the front of her mind. She heard a small voice inside her._

 _'Is this what you want? Are you going to stand there and let them kill you!? FIGHT!' It said._

 _Something in her changed, she felt something warm rush threw her veins. She took a deep breath and let out a scream as she raised her hands and pushed them forward. As soon as she did, they both flew backwards. She kept screaming as she held her hands spread out to the sides. All the furniture began to lift and she thrust her hands forward. All the furniture slammed forward into them, crushing them._

 _She fell to her knee's panting. The door flew open, and a bunch of armed cops came rushing in. They looked at all the furniture, and young Erza before approaching her._

 _''Erza? Erza Scarlet? We are here to help you," Said one of the officers._

 _She looked up at them before looking at the pile of furniture. The officers took her hint and approached the pile with guns pulled. They moved away the furniture one by one and dropped their guns once they reached the bottom. Laying on the ground was Seigram and the other boy, both their eye were wide open, and blood was dripped form their mouths. No doubt they were dead._

"I killed them both in fear for my life. The police ruled it out of self defense for obvious reasons, but only Jellal really knows the truth. However, Jellal was sent away to a military school by his parents, whom was worried he would turn out like Seigram did in the future, and I moved here.

What I went through was horrible, and if it weren't for the support of my friends once they found out what happened, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be able to talk about this, and I wouldn't have the strength to come here willingly." She finished.

All was quiet as everyone took her story in. A guy raised his hand and she nodded in his direction.

"How long did it take you to get to the point of being able to speak so confidently?" He asked.

"It took till I was 15 till my friends found out. If they hadn't have accepted me, I wouldn't be able to," She said. **'Especially Gray and Lucy. Those two helped me the most.'**

"Well looks like time is over, I hope to see those who didn't speak come again next week," Said Mark as he dismissed them all. They all gathered there things and separated. Erik walked outside to where Dron dad was waiting.

"Hey Cobra, how did it go?" He asked.

"It was interesting. Also can you call me Erik?" He said. Dron looked over in shock then let a small smile reach his face.

"Of course Erik," He said as he drove them home.

 **So if you skipped this chapter, just know that Jellal and Seigram were made separate people in this. Seigram was influenced by an older kid to Rape and Abuse Erza, and he unlocked his power of Bilocation. They had her in the basement for a year before Jellal found her using a power of his own, Astriel Projection. He went to call for help and Seigram tried to kill her, but she activated the power of telekinesis to kill both him and the older kid.**

 **So because so many powers are brought into play, here's the list so far of powers and who they belong to:**

 **Levy: Mimicry**

 **Lucy: Aura readings**

 **Erik: Mind Reading**

 **Erza: Telekinesis**

 **Jellal: Astriel Projection**

 **Seigram (Deceased): Bilocation**

 **There will be more in the future, so I will have a list at the end of each chapter with any updated powers. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review~!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Karen Returns**

It was the Monday after the weekend and both Lucy and Erik felt slightly overwhelmed. Both had found out secrets and discoveries over the weekend. Lucy discovered Levy had a power, and the fate of Erik's previous girlfriend. Also, to her delight, he told her his real name, showing how he trusted her.

Erik found out not only Levy had a power but also Erza had one. Also that her 2 childhood friends had powers as well, but one is dead. He didn't know how to go about approaching her, which then let him to wonder why he should even do it in the first place. Perhaps cause he knows he's not the only one out there.

He shook his head when he remembered his previous foster home. Everyone there had an ability, making a total of 6. But they weren't sane anymore; Years of abuse at the hands of that man twisted their minds. He was lucky he only was there for 2 1/2 weeks, or else he would have been even more twisted.

He again found himself disagreeing with himself, he was twisted. However, Lucy seems to have a healing air around her. After his previous abuse all his years of life, she was different. She was pure and good, kind and caring, hurt but strong. He caught glimpse of her inner mind, about her childhood. Even with all the emotional pain she had to endure, she is still standing tall, arms open for any who needs it.

He found himself healing, and becoming a better man. He also has found himself beginning to fall for her. But should he be allowed to? Is he worth having someone like her in his life like that? He didn't think so at first, but as time went on she proved that she accepted him, and also may have feeling for him to if her thoughts of checking him out are any indication.

He didn't know the answers to those questions, but he did know one thing. He didn't want to see her sad or hurt anymore. He maybe to horrible to have her, but he can protect her.

 **'W-why did this have to happen?'**

He jerked out of his thoughts as he approached his school when he heard her think that. He picked up his pace and turned the corner to see a girl he didn't recognize looking smug while Lucy looked scared. The girl had green hair, that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a red coat with white fur lining, that no doubt was real. She also had a blue hat on, and jeans with a white sleeveless blouse.

They both looked up upon noticing him, and the girl gave a smirk that made his blood boil. Lucy stumbled towards him and grabbed his arm.

 **'Erik, don't worry, it's okay.'**

She thought as the girl walked away.

"What happened Lucy?" He asked looking at her.

"That.. was Karen Lilicia. She is here visiting relatives for a week, and her cousin attends here,'' Said Lucy.

"What did she say to you?" He asked. "I heard your mind call out in distress."

"She…"

"I'll know if you lie you know."

"She threatened me… she said she would tell her cousin about my gift and spread it around the school. If that happens and it gets back to my dad, I'll be in so much trouble. He'll pull me out of this school and home-school me, and I'll lose everyone here once they realize Im a freak…" **'And I won't see you again…'** She said as tears gathered in her eyes. Erik reached out and put his hands on her shoulders making her look at him.

"Listen Lucy," He said in a gentle voice, surprising them both. "You really think you're friends would leave you over this? Would they really turn their backs on you? Honestly I've never met a group with minds like there's. The loyalty they have for each other and you is outstanding. So you won't lose them, ever.

AS for you being homeschooled and locked away in a mansion, do you really think Natsu or any of them will let you be locked away? Cause from what I've seen Natsu will probably gather everyone up and him and Erza will bust the gate off its hinges, while everyone storms the mansion to get you."Lucy felt herself smile as she pictured it. "Exactly, just like that.

And as for me, why wouldn't you see me? I have my ways to find you and be able to see you again. Alright? Don't worry about Karen aright? I can guarantee that she won't say anything to anybody."

"How do you know?"

"Her mind called her own bluff, she wants you to be scared. She wants to see you squirm. Don't show her that. Stand up tall and show her your stronger than you were as a kid."

"Thank you Erik, I feel better now," Said Lucy as she gave him a smile, making him blush slightly as he looked away.

"Let's get to class now Lucy,' He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before lunch Erik sent Lucy ahead with an excuse before going on a search. He focused his attention on Karen and her thoughts flowed to him, leading him to her. He found her behind the school smoking a cigarette alone. 'Perfect,' he thought as he smirked. She looked up as he approached and scrunched her face up.

"What do you want? I don't have a lighter you could borrow so get lost," She said turning away. He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder and shoving her up against the wall. "What the-" He cut her off with his hand and gave her the fiercest glare.

"Listen here you little bitch. Whatever bullshit grudge you have against Lucy is going to end. You will keep your big mouth shut about her and leave her alone, got it?"

"W-W-Why would I do that? Y-You don't scare me! I'll have the cops on you faster than you can say-"

He cut her off by grabbing her chin and squeezing her mouth shut. She whimpered as she tried to struggle.

"If you tell Lucy secret I'll tell yours. All of them. From what you did to your 'friend' Aries, and even about your abortion in 8th grade. And I'll go into detail, with the reason being cause you didn't know who the father was. And that's a lot worse than exposing Lucy's power don't you think?"

"H-How do you k-k-know that?" She stuttered out.

"Cause I do. Now tell me, do you understand? Leave Lucy alone. Never approach her again, ever, or else all your secrets will be revealed. IS a silly rivalry over wealth worth a completely smashed reputation?" He asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"N-No, I won't say anything, please let me g-g-go," She whimpered out as tears fell down her face.

"Good. Women like you make me sick," He said as he dropped her. "Also I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you tell anyone about this right?" She nodded. "Good."

He walked away, leaving her trembling on the ground. As he did he ran into Erza. He froze in surprise but shook it off to narrow his eyes at her. She did the same, as she crossed her arms. They stared at each other and he listened to her thoughts.

 **'Is he bullying her? No, that didn't sound like it. Sounded like she tried to start something with Lucy, something about her having a power? What does this mean? How did he know her secrets? Should I lecture him or praise him for standing up for Lucy? Why is he staring back at me?'**

Erik smirked as he waited for her to make a move. He could be patient when he tried, and he was trying. Finally she seemed to admit defeat.

"What was that Cobra?" She asked.

"A warning. I guess you heard every word am I right?" He replied.

"Yes. I saw you heading this direction and found it was strange, so I followed. I heard every word."

"And you have questions correct?" He said.

"…Tell me everything," She said. **'I won't let Lucy be hurt by anyone, not even this random girl.'**

"Piece it together, you were on the right track at first." He said.

"So you can read minds then? That's how you knew so much personal stuff about her. She's Lucy's childhood friend, turned enemy due to wealth differences?" Erik nodded. "And Lucy has… a power as well. Karen knows, and wanted to use it against her, but you… stopped her? Why?" That threw him off slightly.

"…" He looked away, much to her annoyance.

"If you can read minds, I assume you know everything about me and my powers, and you heard my past. Those facts make me more than uncomfortable, so give me something that will make me more comfortable to have you know. After all, we seem to have a common messed up past if you showing up there meant anything."

"I care about Lucy alright," He mumbled. Erza looked him in the eyes to see if he was being honest.

"Hm, Okay, I believe you. We should probably go before Lucy gets worried. And I won't tell Lucy about this." **'But I'm still watching you, After all I don't even know your name, and not even Lucy seems to know. So watch yourself.'**

"Erik, and Lucy already knows it." He said before he could stop himself. He didn't regret it cause he saw her stumble, not expecting that.

"Touché," She said knowing he said that to throw her off and it worked. He chuckled softly as they made their way back to the front of the school.

 **I am worried I'm making Cobra to OOC… thoughts?**

 **Hope you enjoyed ~!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Erza and Erik made it back just in time to sit and eat some lunch before the bell rang. After school Erza offered to give Lucy and Erik a ride home so they could talk. Lucy was confused on what but Erik gave her a reassuring nod of the head. They made their way and Erik could hear Erza thinking of how to tell Lucy about her ability.

It kind of made him feel sick when he realized he seemed to be bringing together people with gifts, just like Brain did. But it vanished when he realized he isn't doing this to create pain, he's doing this to bring other freaks together so they aren't alone as they thought. Is it okay for him to do something like this? He shook the thoughts away as they approached Erza's truck.

They all sat inside and Erza took a deep breath as she looked at her bags. Lucy looked at her weird but gasped as her keys came up from her bag and landed into her hand. **'W-What?'**

"I think you broke her Erza," Said Erik as Lucy stared wide eyed and unblinking.

"Sorry, but I'm not used to this like you probably are Erik," Said Erza.

 **'HUH!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?'**

"And we lost her," mumbled Erik.

"Give her time," Said Erza as she started the truck. Lucy spent the time on the way home organizing her thoughts. They pulled into Erik's driveway since his house was closer.

'So Erza, you have telekinesis? And you know Erik's real name?" She started.

''Yes, my powers were awakened when I was almost murdered by an old friend when I was seven."

"How did Erik find out? Did he read your mind?"

"I saw her memories when she talked about them. we were… at…"

"Don't lie to me Erik, I can tell if you do."

"A group therapy session. Dron signed me up for it, making me go. That's when I found out about her ability."

"And I am not the only one. 2 of my childhood friends have abilities to, but one of them is dead. Erik approached me about it today and I then told him I didn't trust him cause I didn't even know his name. He told me to throw me off,"-"Which worked"-"And then he told me to talk to you." She finished glaring at Erik for interrupting as he whistled innocently.

"Wow, Erik you're like a detector for people with powers," Said Lucy.

"There's more than just you two?"

"Yup, we know of one other person. We learned of them on Saturday, and it was definitely a surprise." Said Lucy.

"So at the party then? Gajeel? Or Levy? Those are the only two I really saw you guys with…"

Erik nodded as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow Erik," Said Lucy with a wave and a smile.

"See you," Said Erza with a smile. Erik nodded in response and went inside, after looking at the incoming storm clouds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe 2 people whom I've known for a year and a half have abilities to…" Said Lucy as Erza shifted her truck into reverse to take her home.

"So what is your ability?" Asked Erza.

''I can see mood aura's, they come across as colors, that corresponds with the mood. Red is anger, purple is fear, yellow is happiness, and all that. I got it when my mom passed away it was handed down to me I guess. I figured that's how all powers were passed along…"

"But my parents were dead long before I awakened mine. Although… Before they died, they did a weird circle ritual like thing. They were big on myths and folklore, and they did some weird thing before they died. Maybe they sealed away my ability to gain the power, but when I needed it most, it broke the seal?"

"…Wow, that's a lot to take in at the moment…"

"I know. But it makes sense, how long has Erik had his power?"

"I… I don't know."

"What do you know? Sorry, but I have an uneasy feeling about him. I don't know anything about him besides his name."

"Well he's not a bad guy. After all he saved me from the gym teacher, and was there to comfort me a lot. He has a pretty bad past, all thanks to his power. His trust has been broken, and he feels like everyone he cared about has died or been hurt.

I've only ever seen his aura completely at ease once since I known him. He's very kind and admirable once you get past his tough act. I really do trust him. He's never given me a reason not to. Im sorry but I can't go into more detail without his consent."

"I understand. If you trust him then I can as well I guess," Said Erza with a small smile. "Anyway, Ill see you tomorrow alright?"

"See you," Said Lucy as she got out and unlocked her door. She went inside and put her bag and shoes by the door and grabbed herself some food and decided to do her homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik entered his house to see Dron was sitting on the couch outside his uniform. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 3:30.

''What are you doing home early?" Asked Erik.

''I took a sick day, the weather said it would be bad, and Yumi gets uncomfortable during bad storms. Who dropped you off?" He asked.

"Erza Scarlet and Lucy," He replied.

"Oh? With Lucy huh?" Replied Dron.

''… and Erza… whom would kill me if I tried," Said Erik. He internally face palmed at what he said.

"You're not denying it huh?"

"There was nothing to deny!" Exclaimed Erik blushing.

"That's why your blushing," Said Yumi as she entered the living room with an amused smirk.

"I-I-I… Y-you… ARGH!" Said Erik as he went upstairs, leaving Dron and Yumi chuckling.

He entered his room and opened his window to let in some cool air. He then took his snake out of his cage and sat down on his bed with his laptop to begin his homework, but eventually found himself dozing off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Erik opened his eyes to pure darkness. He looked around, seeing nothing and deciding to try to find an exit, or even an entrance. AS he walked he saw a light turn on, and a small figure of a child crouched down crying. Upon closer inspection he saw it was him as a kid, curled in a ball, holding his ears and crying his heart out._

 _"I'm so sorry! I never asked to be this way! Please don't send me away!" His child self cried._

 _The light turned off, bathing everything in darkness again. Erik stumbled back and held his head. When he got his Barings he saw another light turned on. This time it was a teenage kneeling over Kinana's dead body. Silent tears were streaming down his face as he couldn't believe it._

 _"K-Kinana, I'm sorry, if only I wasn't a freak…" His teenage self cried in his hands._

 _"No… stop…" Said Erik._

 _The lights turned off and Erik clutched his head in his hands. The lights came in again and he looked up with eyes blurred from unshed tears. He saw himself, covered in bruises and blood, slumped over with blank eyes._

 _"I'm a bad person… I'm the worst… I don't deserve to be here anymore…" Said the other Erik. Behind him a figure came in to focus holding a chain, wrapping it around the other Erik's neck and pulling his head up. Brain's… no Zero's face came into view._

 _"It won't be much longer before your fully mine to use right dear Erik? Your power will be all mine in no time," HE said in a haunting voice._

 _"NO! NEVER!" Shouted Erik as he turned and ran. He began to stumble over nothing, but kept going, followed by the haunting laughter. 'Someone help! anyone…please! Lucy!' He thought. He stumbled over a big block of nothingness, and the laughter got closer. He curled into a ball and clutched his head._

 _"I will never let you go Erik, I will always be there, waiting for you to return.'_

He awoke with a start and after locating his snake curled up on his pillow he let out a breath of relief as he laid back down. He heard light footsteps, and knew it was Yumi, since Dron would have been heavier.

 **'He fell asleep with his snake out? That's not good… I'll just grab her for him. IS it okay for snakes to even be out alone? Wonder how old she is…'**

"It's fine Yumi, I got her. And she's 3 years old next week," Said Erik as he yawned and stretched. He sat up to see Yumi and Dron staring at him, Dron having walked past from using the bathroom.

"Erik, I didn't say anything…" She said.

"Erik… can you read minds?" Asked Dron.

Erik's eyes widened in horror, and he back away.

'that's it… I'm gonna be sent away… NO... Lucy…' He thought. He turned and jumped out the window, ignoring the calls from Yumi and Dron. He ran as the rain pounded from the sky, and thunder shook the night. All with one destination in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy let out a happy hum as she finished her homework. She even remembered to look up some more facts for her and Erik's project. She heard the thunder clash in the sky and looked out the window. The rain was pouring and she decided to light the fireplace in case the power went out, and also to get heat.

When she finished she heard a soft knock on her door. She tilted her head, wondering if she even heard it. It came again. She walked towards the door and unlocked it before opening it. When she did she saw Erik was standing there soaking wet with water dripping from his cloths. His aura was pure black, and his eyes were almost blank.

She was about to ask him what was wrong but he stepped forward and clung to her. He let out a heart breaking whimper, and she wrapped her arms around him. She was so confused and surprised. This was the first time he went to her for comfort, instead of her coaxing it out of him like with Kinana, and hugged her first. She was confused on what could have happened that could have affected him that much.

"They know… I'll be sent away again… I don't want to keep being bounced around. I don't want to leave this place…" He said through his tears.

From that she was able to piece together what happened. HIs powers were revealed to his foster parents. She held him as he cried, not once letting go of him. She knew what it was like to hold everything in till it explodes, and how scary it is to be alone when that happens. She held him and would continue holding him, till he didn't need to b.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dron, I'm worried about him! He shouldn't be out there in this storm!" Said Yumi as she paced the living room. She flinched when another bolt of lightning struck and thunder followed.

"It's alright, I know where he went to. John saw him head towards his friend Lucy's house. You know this makes so much sense now. Why that man would want him, and why he always seemed to know everything before we said anything," Said Dron as he searched some files.

"What I want to know is if Lucy has a power as well, or if his siblings did from the previous house. Everything seems to be well hidden in everyone's files. I just hope Lucy can help him, I don't want to lose him. The other homes probably sent him away because of his power, and here he has made the first friend since when he was 13."

"We aren't sending him away though! I admit I was uneasy at first but now that I've seen and interacted with him more, he's a good kid. And that girl is having a positive influence on him. I've come to care about him a lot,'' Said Yumi as she snuggled up to Dron.

"I know what you mean hun," He said as he kissed the top of her head. "We didn't go through the trouble of filling out papers of adoption to let him go now. Besides, now I know something that has been bugging me since I first saw him. He looks just like him and now that he has the same power there's no doubt about it."

"What?" Asked Yumi as she flinched from the thunder.

"He's no doubt Anderick's son." Said Dron as he put his arm around her. "I'll give Lucy a call in a few."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik managed t calm down and Lucy led him up to her room, She tried to think of anything she could do about his cloths, and remembered Gray and Natsu left a bunch of cloths here last time they were over. She grabbed a long sleeve dark blue flannel, and a pair of Red sweat pants. Erik hasn't said anything the whole time, and seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

She knew he was embarrassed but he didn't need to be. She understood a little of the fear of being sent away. Afterall her dad sent her away cause he didn't want to deal with her. She shook the thoughts away as she handed him the pile of cloths.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Erik.

"Huh? For what?" Replied Lucy.

"Showing up here this late."

"Don't apologize Erik. Tell me what happened?" She said,

"They found out. I was half asleep when Yumi thought something and I responded. I ran away before they could day anything. I don't want to hear the words again… "I don't think this home is working out for you". I've always been sent away, the only house that didn't send me away the man-"

He stopped and took a breath "He used me for my power. He didn't give a damn about me or any of the others, as long as we were perfect obedient soldiers, we wouldn't get hurt."

"How many were there?" Asked Lucy.

"5 of us, all with our own powers and abilities. He also had a power, he could amplify your power to its fullest potential. For example, my power, he could amplify it to make it so that I can't just read minds, but souls as well. I would know what a person was going to do before they even knew.

"However the side effects were horrible. After it wore off, you would feel drained of your strength, making you easier prey for his temper. You wondered the reason I wore long sleeves all the time right?" He said as Lucy nodded.

He stood up and turned his back to her before taking off his shirt. She gasped as she looked at the gruesome scars along his back. When he turned around she put her hand up to her mouth. His torso and forearms were also scared up. She stood up and walked towards him, he flinched but didn't move. She reached her hand out and looked at him. He nodded slightly.

She placed her hand on the biggest scar on his chest. She traced it down, hearing a shuddering breath from him in response. She moved on to his arms, her fingers tracing each scar. She felt all the muscles he had built up, and she found herself thinking that he was truly gorgeous.

'Scars represent proof that you were strong enough to live through whatever hurt you. He tried to break you, but he failed. No matter how close he was, he failed in the end.' She thought as she finished tracing his arms. she felt tears fill her eyes as she thought about the pain and horror he must have had to go through. She then felt anger at the man who did this.

"… You are something else Lucy," Whispered Erik.

She gave him a smile as he returned it. She noticed he slipped his arms around her waist and she slipped her arms around his shoulders. She looked up at him and she saw him glance at her lips then back up. She gave him a small smile as she closed the distance between them. Their lips met as his muscles relaxed underneath her hands. They pulled apart and he gave her a genuine smile, making her blush.

"Y-You should probably get warmed up, you can use the shower," She said.

''Okay," He said as he took the cloths. "Thank you Lucy."

With that he went to the bathroom while Lucy sat on her bed with her hands touching her mouth. 'Holy shit that was awesome.' She thought. She heard her phone ring and she answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, is this Lucy? This is Dron, Erik's foster father. Is he there?"_

"Yes he is, So what is your plan Mr. officer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to send him away? Cause if you do you Would be a hypocrite."

"Hm?"

"He's still a human being, just because he has a power doesn't change that. Isn't it your sworn duty to protect and care for us? You accepted the responsibility of taking him, you can't back out now like a dick just because he's different. If you want to take him away, you will have to go through me and my family. I'm a Heartfillia, so I have plenty of power at my disposal. I won't let you take him away from here, even if I have to risk my future."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I understand and care about him, and I won't let him end up in a place like before again. "

"He told you about that?"

''Yes he did. So what's your choice," Said Lucy in an icy tone. She was surprised to hear him begin to laugh.

"Wow you have spunk that's for sure. Don't worry, I was never going to send him away. Even though that was a good bluff with the family power. I just wanted to make sure he was safe. I understand how he was afraid, but I assure you, he has no reason to be. My and Yumi have come to care about him in the short week he lived with us. Have him call me when he can alright? I don't want him going back out in this weather and catch a cold."

"…Alright, thank you sir," Said Lucy with a smile. "Sorry I called you a dick.." She said blushing in embarrassment. He just laughed it off and she hung up. She felt happy that this family cared about him. 'One less thing to cause him pain.' She thought.

 **And I'm going to end this chapter her. over 3K words! O.o I couldn't find a place to end it without a cliff hanger, and I hate those myself so I wouldn't do that to y'all anymore :3**

 **Shoutout to Myth Magyk Fae, Zebralord23, and Skibleu for reviewing :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought~!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Erik stepped back in the room while drying his hair with a towel. he was wearing the cloths she put out, with the shirt unbuttoned. Lucy blushed as she put her phone down and sat on her bed.

"So Dron called," She said.

"…Oh? What did he say?" Asked Erik uneasily.

"They aren't going to send you away," She said looking up at him with a smile. "They were worried, but I told them you were here with me and fine."

Erik let out a breath of relief at the news. "What else?"

"…That's for them to tell you, but don't worry it's all good things."

Erik smiled at her as he sat next to her on the bed. He put his hand on her knee, causing her to look at him questionably.

"Lucy, you are a really amazing person you know that?" He said.

"H-Huh?"

''I have never met someone so kind, and so accepting of others as you. You're so amazing, you make me feel like I'm someone important when I'm with you. But honestly, I'm a horrible man. I've done horrible things at my last home, and in my past I've caused a lot of deaths. I'm tainted. I can tell you went through some hardships, but you lock them away in your mind, but you didn't let it taint you.

I'm stuck in my past, I'm stuck with this messed up mind, but you rose above yours. I don't know how, but you did. I'm not good enough to be with you, but I can't help these feelings Lucy, I really care about you."

Erik spoke all this looking her in the eyes, and she saw fear. He was scared of her reaction, scared to be rejected again, or scared to hurt her, she didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't like to see him in pain. She didn't like seeing him sad or scared.

She cared for him as well, and she was going to show him. She leaned forward, grabbing his face in his hands, and kissed him. It was soft at first, but then she put all her feelings into it. When she pulled away she looked at him in the eyes.

"I didn't rise up alone, I had friends to help me. You can't overcome things on your own, not completely. I care about you as well Erik, let me be here for you. Let me and the others help you, cause I really really like you," She said with a blush.

She looked up and saw his aura clear away, and she gasped. It was pure joy! Not an ounce of pain or fear left, and he was smiling a big smile. He was really happy, and it made her happy. They kissed again, and again. Both were in total happiness, nothing could ruin it for them.

Except one phone call, from a certain man.

Lucy's phone rang and she pulled away from Erik to see who it was. Her heart dropped as she saw it was her father. What had she done now to earn his attention? She couldn't remember, and gulped before silencing it and not answering. She looked back at Erik and saw confusion.

"Me and my dad don't get along at all. We used to back when my mom was alive, but now? Ha! He sent me away cause he can't handle having a freak for a daughter. Remember the gym teacher? he blamed me for that. Said I was a disgrace for being inappropriate with a teacher. He's always done shit like that! And I don't know why! He was fine when my mom was alive, but now he hates me!" She was shouting at the end as tears fell down her face.

'And I was so damn happy before he called to. Damn him!' She thought. She felt arms wrap around her and leaned into the embrace. He pulled away and tilted her chin so she looked up at him. He used his thumb to wipe her tears and kissed her cheeks.

"So where should I sleep?" He asked, catching her off guard.

"…Huh?" She responded.

"It is almost 9, and the storm isn't letting up. So I may have to crash here," He said.

"Oh… Um… you can sleep in here with me if you want," She said catching him off guard.

"Huh?" He said, annoyed at the reverse position they ended up in. He was suppose to make her confused.

"I mean, our couch is uncomfortable, and the floor is worse! and as long as we don't do anything you can sleep in the bed with me," She said.

"Oh, Okay then," he said. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, me and all your friends love and care about you. You don't need him to be happy or loved."

"Thanks Erik," She said.

"No problem, let's go to sleep now. We do have school tomorrow after all," he said as he crawled under the covers with her.

"Okay, night Erik," She said.

"Night Lucy," He replied as they fell asleep, with both having nice peaceful dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy woke up to her phone alarm and reached out and fumbled for her phone. When she got it she turned the alarm off and let out a grumble. She felt an arm around her side and looked back to see Erik was awake and staring at her. She blushed as she remembered last night.

"G-Good morning Erik," She said.

"Hmph," He grunted as he tightened his hold on her. "Check your phone, school is closed for the next week, they power was knocked out, and a tree was knocked down into the building."

"Want to sleep some more then?"

"I'm already awake, I gotta get home anyway," He said as he stood up.

He grabbed his old cloths and went to change in the bathroom. As he did Lucy grabbed her phone and saw she had a new voice mail from her dad and some text messages from Erza and Levy, cheering over the school being closed. She texted back and decided to listen to her voice mail.

 _"Lucy… We need to talk. Call me immediately, and don't ignore me either. Act your age and abandon this childish silent treatment, and quit running away from things.''_

The click of him hanging up seemed to echo, and Lucy let out a bitter laugh.

"Kettle call the pot black much," She said before shaking away the negative feelings.

"Well I'm heading out," Said Erik.

"Okay, hey Erik, what are we exactly?" She asked.

"Uh… I don't know… what do you want to be? Would you mind being with someone like me?" He asked.

"Seriously? Didn't last night answer that question?" She said then blushed at how wrong that sounded. "I-I-I mean-"

"Hahahaha, It's alright, I know what you meant. So you are my… girlfriend now," He said with a smirk. "Can't wait till Natsu finds out," He chuckled evilly.

"Down boy," She said while she stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Call me if you need anything?"

"I will, see you Lucy," He said. She waved as he left out her house and she shut the door before holding her hand up against the door.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW!" She shouted as she jumped. 'And better yet it's Erik.' she thought, unknowing Erik heard her and was currently chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik walked up the front steps leading to the porch with heavy steps. He was scared, even though he knows they weren't sending him away. After all, Zero didn't send him away either. His hand froze before the door knob as that thought came to him. Memories of the hell and pain he suffered flashed through his mind, and he was having trouble breathing. He shook the thoughts away when he thought of Lucy and took a deep breath before opening the door.

It was currently 7:45, so Dron would be home still. When he entered the door he stood straight and frozen when he saw Dron sitting on the porch drinking coffee while looking over some papers. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Erik standing there so stiff but gave him a reassuring smile.

"Erik, I'm not going to hurt you alright. It's alright, we are here," He said as Yumi entered the living room from the kitchen.

"Oh Erik, thank heavens your safe," Said Yumi as she put her hands over her chest.

"I told you he was last night after I talked to Lucy," Said Dron, but was ignored as she stepped forward.

"You're not grounded cause I know why you ran, but you don't know how scared I was. I lost my child in a storm, he was struck by lightning. He died in my arms to the hospital. I love you like a son Erik, we won't abandon you, or use your gift,'' She said.

Erik gave a small smile as he looked at them. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"You're welcome son, now then. On to business, you might want to sit down for this," Said Dron as Erik sat down across from him. "What do you know of your parents?"

"Nothing, my earliest memory was the orphanage," he replied as Yumi set down some coffee in fornt of him which he took and nodded as thanks.

"Well then, this will be a big shock. I don't know how to put this lightly so I will just tell you. I knew your father Erik," He said, causing Erik to choke on the coffee. When he had his throat clear he looked up at him in shock.

"He was my friend back in high school, I knew your mom briefly, but your father had the same gift you have. It was actually annoying cause he always pranked me with it. He was very sly and cunning, but he was also very loyal. That's why I wasn't as surprised as Yumi was to learn of your ability. Once I did though, I knew without a doubt you were his son."

"W-What was his name?"

"Anderick Justian. We had a falling out senior year, and severed our friendship. I didn't even know he passed till I read the paper one morning and saw it. I didn't even know he had a kid, or else I would have tried to find you sooner. I'm sorry Erik, if I had just stayed his friend, you could have had an easier life." Said Dron as he put his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what would happen. you aren't a psychic," Said Erik.

"Thank you Erik. Now onto more serious business, I know this is a sensitive topic, but the other kids in your old home. Are they gifted as well? And is Brain gifted?"

"…" Erik took a drink of his coffee as he thought about how to answer that. "Yes, we all had abilities. I-I can't say any more though."

"We understand, you should head up to your room and take care of your snake. She was not happy when you left to go spend time with your girlfriend," Said Yumi.

"Eh, she'll be fine," Said Erik.

"Not denying it?" Asked Dron with a grin.

"I-You-I- Oh fuck it," He said.

"Language please," Said Yumi.

"I would like to meet her in person," said Dron as Erik escaped to his room.

He fed his snake and let her slide around his arm as she greeted him. His thoughts drifted to what Dron said earlier. He stood up and walked towards his laptop and flipped it open. He brought up the internet and searched the name 'Anderick Justian'. He had to pick and search through the articles that popped up, till finally he found one useful.

The date was June 20, 1999. 16 years ago, and a week after his 1st birthday. The headline read _'Tragic family slaughter, Local Psychic dead?'_ Erick clicked on it and read through the article.

 _'On June 20, 1999, the police received a call from a concerned neighbor about suspicious noises coming from the house on XXXX Banter street. When police arrived they found a couple, dead form gun shot wounds in their kitchen. Local psychic Anderick Justian, age 38, was found shot in the head, while his wife, Sharron Justian, age 36 was shot in the chest three times. Anderick was known for his magic tricks of reading minds, and knowing how to read palms. Police investigated the crime scene and determined it was a homicide and suicide. No signs of breaking and entry, and only the woman showed signs of a struggle. Sharron was also pregnant with a 3 month old baby, which explained the child's room they found.'_

"WHAT!?" Shouted Erik as he stood up. "M-Mom was pregnant with another child? I-I almost had a sibling?"

He noticed he scared his snake and pet her to calm her down. He turned off his laptop and went to his bed. He felt so drained and tired and slightly overwhelmed. He wondered how Lucy was doing, and remembered what he heard of the voice mail, and what she said last night. He then found his tought to his own father.

What kind of father would he have been? Would he be strict? Would he be fun? What about his mom? How did they feel about him being born? Did they love him? Why wasn't Erik mentioned in the article? What happened to his parents?

He put the snake back in her cage and crawled under his covers and fell asleep, his mind racing with questions.

 **Lots of stuff revealed to Erik! Can his mind keep it together? Only time will tell, Mwa ha ha!**

 **So I was looking back through previous chapters and noticed that I changed Yumi's name… The original was Lumi… Oops? I'm just gonna keep it Yumi ^.^"**

 **I'm sorry I'm such an idiot T_T**

 **So next chapter will be a nice light chapter, I hope. At least that's what I plan to do… but knowing me… it's hard telling… Anyway let me know what you thought~!**

 **Shout out to Speedykitten1643, Sassykitten1701, OriginalBambii, and Myth Magyk Fae for reviewing!**


End file.
